


Mortal

by Bloodogma



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 黑帮AU/ABO黑手党A·Farrier x 贵族A·Collins
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

「说实话，我不知道怎么开头，但还是下了笔。

这是我活了27年以来第一次写一封不知道何时该寄出，你又何时能收到的信。或许我会因为一贯的书写习惯而显得有些啰嗦，但我想你还是会一边在心底抱怨，一边看完它的。

从那件事过后，我们就几乎没有再理智地交谈过。或许这也是为我们此时此刻留下遗憾的缘故之一。但如果你还有机会能看到这封信的话，即使渺茫，我也希望你能明白我的想法。

该从何说起呢？

先从我最大的遗憾谈起吧——失去了我如同老师又如搭档的恋人。」

*

“下午好，还有你刚才说了什么？”  
老Collins将手里的报纸往下移了几公分，眯起带着老花镜片的双眼打量着刚走进他办公室里的人。他的小儿子丝毫没有表现出让他不满的急躁，在地毯上行走几乎没发出声音。然后年轻人站直了身，让他不得不抬起头才能和已经十足高挑的少年对视。

Collins用了大概两三秒反思自己是否有什么冒犯之处，语气平和地重复了一遍刚才的话：“你看最近的新闻了吗，父亲？”

他的父亲缓慢地吐出了一口烟，然后掐掉了手里的罗密欧一号，把看了四分之一的报纸摊平在办公桌上，拍了拍版头，那上面白纸黑字地印着“THE TIMES”。

“当然，我只看有用的新闻。”

然后他用眼神示意自己的儿子在一旁的沙发上坐下，Collins当然也照做了，但他并没有因此停下交谈：“我指的是……最近东区发生的事。”

年长的爵士靠着椅背，将交叠的双手放在桌面上，他似乎预料到了Collins想说的事：“我知道你想说什么，那我们就如你所愿来谈谈，你怎么看待他们？”

午后的阳光驱散了薄雾，也落进了屋里，倾倒在柔软的羊毛地摊上，融进Collins色泽相似的金发里，他正端着茶杯，抿着唇，思索着。他总是如此，稳重又礼貌，这都得益于他良好的家教与天性。老Collins对比颇感自豪。可他优秀的小儿子毕竟才17岁，难免有些碍于年龄的青涩和稚嫩，但这些又是年轻人必不可少的特质。

“他拥有野心，也拥有才能与智慧，我非常钦佩他可以从东区白手起家，并且迅速发展壮大到现在的地步。”

“谁？”

Collins被自己父亲突兀的提问问得愣住，反应过来自己的答非所问，但还是及时地答话：“Farrier兄弟。”然后忐忑地对上了老Collins探究的目光。

“你似乎很关心这些事，包括这些黑帮组织者。如果有机会，你会想和他们打交道吗？”  
父亲抛出的问题接二连三，而这些都是Collins没有意料到的，他移开了目光，不希望被父亲看到他眼中的疑惑与动摇：“不会。”

这显然不是真话。

“但我认为迟早我们将会不得不和他们打交道。”Collins补充道。

老Collins起身走到窗边，迎着和煦的日光，欣赏着外面车水马龙的街道，他语重心长地说：“年轻的时候，我也会对危险强大，未知的东西产生好奇。我甚至头脑发热去参过军，你知道的，不知人间疾苦的热血青年都幻想过自己参加十字军东征，玫瑰战争之类的。”

“但当我捡了一条命回来，还有几个勋章误打误撞砸在我头上时，我才发现原本的生活有多么来之不易，包括代代相承的爵位、名望，诸如此类的。看看我们现在身处的地方——西区，再看看街上那些轿车里的社会名流，他们富有又无所事事，没有火拼，没有子弹，金子和纸钞还是会源源不断地灌进他们的口袋里。”

这些话似乎并没有博得Collins的认同，他微微蹙着眉，坐得笔直，将目光又转向父亲，委婉地表示了异议：“但我并不认同现在贵族阶级的生活方式……那似乎过于消极了。”

老爵士笑了起来。

“噢不，我的儿子，你不需要像他们一样活，也不用认同他们。我希望的是，少些冒险精神，你永远不要忘记自己是谁，也珍惜你的家族为你带来的一切，别招惹我们的异类。”

他转过身走到沙发边，拍了拍低下头沉思的Collins的肩膀，话锋一转：“你最近太忙了，也该想想其他的事了，夏季逍遥音乐会要开始了，你可以约上几个姑娘一起去，Dover家的大女儿就很不错，谈吐温柔，一个乖巧的Omega。”

然后老Collins指了指身后桌上的电话，向儿子点了点头，拿起桌上的报纸卷成圆筒，夹在胳肢窝下，推门离开了办公室。而Collins只能一如既往地答应了父亲，以一种不失礼数的应付态度。但他自己心知肚明父亲中意的那位大小姐可一直把他当做可爱又懂礼貌的弟弟对待。

无论他现在长得有多高大，但漂亮的金发碧眼和稚气未褪的俊俏长相都让他和“Alpha”这个词扯不上太大关系，即便他千真万确是个已经成熟并分化的Alpha。

父亲和家族里的长辈欣赏他，对他付诸重望，三天两头地让他出席名流之间的联谊和聚会，却又不全然信任他的能力，给他在生意上崭露头角的机会。姑娘们喜欢他，会因为他绅士而疏离的温柔体贴心存感激，也会倍加珍惜地收下他的花，但却并不爱他，不会为他神魂颠倒。  
只有坏男人才会让她们流泪，并且又恨又爱，不是吗？

含着金汤勺出生的Collins今天依旧在为这些不大不小的事而烦恼着。

*

大部分人都认为Collins是一个行事风格与性格和贵族的糜烂作风没有太大关系的人。

在有机会接触自己的家族生意前，他的时间几乎都消磨在了和学者与书本打交道上，但这些外人看来迂腐且繁杂的东西并没有消磨掉Collins浑身的灵气。他依旧对生活都保持着一种热忱，积极却不鲁莽，就像是贫瘠灰败满是金钱臭味的土里长出的笃斯越橘。

恰巧在音乐会那天撞上了些耗时耗力的事——毕竟教授和经纪人们都青睐他，也正好给了他一个借口推脱掉和女孩们约会的任务，不过出于好心，他还是帮了Dover小姐一个忙——作为他不能赴约的补偿。

暮色降临时，骑士桥附近已经华灯初上，五光十色的街景褪去白天的庄重与古典，显出它繁华热闹的内里。Collins 亲自开车送她去了阿尔伯特音乐厅，作为一位绅士的举手之劳。深紫色的天空上积满了厚重的雨云，淅淅沥沥地落着小雨，Collins本想撑伞送Dover一程，但却被她委婉地拒绝了。

在和Dover小姐告别后，Collins目送她加快脚步，伴着电车响铃的声音，迫不及待地一路跑过街上低浅的水洼，丝毫不在乎溅起的泥点会弄脏她漂亮的长裙，奔向了站在音乐厅大门前等待她的人。

Collins的视力很好，早生个几十年碰上战火纷飞的年代，或许他还是个当飞行员的料，所以他也能把不远处的一切看得一清二楚。Dover收下了那个男人为她准备的红玫瑰花束，抬着头和他交谈着，但少女背对着Collins的方向，这让Collins正好能看清那个显然是迷倒了Dover的男人。

他穿着一身面料不菲并且合体的黑西装，外面披了件灰色的羊毛格纹大衣，短碎的棕发被一丝不苟地涂上发蜡，向后梳好，在三三两两入场的人群中并不算个头高大的，但却看上去可靠又稳健，有种不同于常人的压迫感，撑着一把漆黑的雨伞却像举着一把枪。

明艳的橙红霓虹照射在他们身上，光影的变化让他的轮廓有部分湮没在了黑影中，但不难看出他有一张非常英俊的脸。Collins非常不想承认已经在心里把自己和这位男士在外形上做了一番比较。很显然，他看上去并不是一位身世显赫的贵族，也并没有上流社会的浮夸气质。

更像一个危险的猎人。

也正是这种灵敏的直觉，让他感觉到了别人的探查，男人抬起头看向马路边，正巧和Collins的目光撞在一起。那个男人的目光非常的锐利，并没有避重就轻地飘忽，而是直勾勾地攥住了Collins。由此可以见得，他带着的那副眼镜也多半是一种装饰，或者说是伪装，为他增添几分温和儒雅的气质。不过这实在是欲盖弥彰，就像为一只雄狮带上铃铛和项圈，然后放进宠物店贩卖一样滑稽。

他们大概隔了十米不到，摇下车窗的Collins丝毫没有被别人发现的窘迫和尴尬，只是平静地和他对视，然后礼貌地笑了笑，露出了两个酒窝，然后从容地发动汽车，离开了。

*

直觉，用神学论的角度来说，可以称之为某种模糊的预知能力，在某些动物的身上仍有存留，对极少数人类来说，同样如此。

Collins很像他的母亲。  
柔软明亮如枫糖一样的金色毛发，清澈如湖水一样的蓝眼睛，上帝灌注了不少偏爱的容貌，除了多病孱弱的体质、懦弱温驯的性格以及“Omega”的性别以外，他几乎继承了母亲的一切。

这些使得周遭所有人都用“天使”之类的词汇形容她，但Collins从小就不喜欢这个词，果不其然，在他五岁的时候，他的母亲就回到了天堂，而他被诸神赶出了天堂，离开苏格兰，跌回到了伦敦的浓雾中。

从那之后，他便认为自己对即将到来的不幸都有一种预知的能力。

Collins已经记不清这是第几次他一语成谶了。  
所有人都不以为然的东区势力正在膨胀，就像悄无声息注入泰晤士河里的污水，藻类们安静地疯长着，然后带来一场触目惊心的水华。南岸的败寇已经死于非命，尸体也被恶臭的潮水推回冰凉的石滩上，名噪一时的理查森家族就此土崩瓦解。他们的地盘和产业都顺理成章地被另外一个男人接手。

商人和民众们对此都没有反抗和异议，甚至把不屑于施舍给警察的笑脸都留给了这位年轻的黑帮老大——至少他没有玩变态角色扮演游戏和酷刑虐待的恶习。Farrier和其他粗鲁疯狂的匪帮不一样，甚至懂得生意人间妥协周旋的智慧，尽管这只是些表面功夫，也已经难能可贵了。

但这并不意味着西区的名流贵族可以高枕无忧了。

在动用了些手段收购了埃斯梅拉达谷仓后，一周两千英镑的纯利让他的生意以一种惊人的速度继续壮大着，一夕之间跨过了老东部与金西部之间的黄金牧草。现在，野心勃勃的Farrier终于可以站在上流社会的大门前，左手是巨额购得的入场券，右手握着上好膛，蓄势待发的枪。

作为第一批对东区伸出橄榄枝的人之一，Collins爵士对这场突如其来的势力洗牌接受得很快，正是因为他爱护自己的地位与名望，所以他慷慨又大方地将名下一个俱乐部的一半经营权拱手相让，以显示自己的尊重与诚意，要知道那可是肯辛顿高街上最炙手可热的娱乐场所之一。

毕竟，与其在受到胁迫后投诚或是鱼死网破地反抗，都不如主动地顺应变化，寻求体面的合作。

为了庆祝他们达成共识，一场云集了西区权贵的聚会将在夜晚降临后举行，就在Farrier刚接手的俱乐部里。街区上热闹非凡，霓虹灯管组成的招牌上“Last Paradise”一行字闪烁着艳丽的光，不断有打扮得花枝招展的上流人士应邀前来，伴随着隐隐传来的歌声入场。

俱乐部的全貌是一栋金碧辉煌的圆楼，大厅的中庭是贯穿所有楼层直达顶楼的，依次往上每层楼都分布着一些座位与包房。Farrier作为贵宾，早就被有效安排到了最好的席座上，他带着几个得力助手落座，这儿视野绝佳又和其他宾客保持着合理的距离。

事务繁忙的老爵士早就在进门前和他交谈后离开了。Farrier大部分情况下都是个善解人意的人，也尊重他新的生意伙伴。作为替代，Collins家的大儿子将会陪同Farrier消遣接下来的酒会。话虽这么说，但事实上Collins似乎还没有找到需要接待的贵客，或者说，他还没有意识到自己今晚的任务。

Farrier的位置离舞台很近，他从进场起就一直注视着台阶下被一群年轻女孩簇拥着的金发男孩。那些女孩他多多少少都认识一些，几乎都是乖巧甜美的小Omega，显然她们中心的富家少爷应该是位炙手可热的Alpha。  
聚光灯都照向舞台上的歌者，周围也沾了些光，让人勉强能看清靠近舞台的几桌贵宾。Collins家的大儿子正从容不迫地微笑着，和她们交谈着，又保持着一定的距离，风度翩翩，彬彬有礼。

就像那天逍遥音乐会入场前，他坐在驾驶座上对Farrier露出的那个微笑。

穿着各式各样昂贵晚礼服的女孩们都在向他撒娇，怂恿他做些什么。很显然这群叽叽喳喳的小金丝雀们就快成功了，她们让Collins迷人的微笑里多了些无奈，这之后，高挑的小少爷将工作人员叫了过去，吩咐了些话。

台上微胖的拉丁裔女歌者在完成了最后一个婉转动人的高音后鞠躬离开了，音乐戛然而止，取而代之的则是快步走上舞台的Collins。话筒的位置对于他的身高来说有些不合适，所以他微微弯了腰，用有些低沉却清亮的声音开口：“作为经营人之一，我非常荣幸能够邀请各位前来参加聚会，今晚最后一首歌的表演将由我完成，不过显然我没有Lydia那样完美的技巧和动人的唱腔。”他耸了耸肩，摊开手指了指刚下台的歌者。

“希望这不会影响各位的兴致，以及你们能够继续享受这场狂欢。”

他显然不太擅长应付这样声色犬马的场合，这番致辞多多少少有些太过于拘谨。但这并不是什么大问题，Farrier抬起眉眼，继续用兴致盎然的眼神观察台上金发碧眼的少年。

Collins唱了一首舒缓的情歌，他在拔高音调时会有些生涩的转折，但正是这些小小的缺陷让他更显深情。他是位合格的表演者，在晃动的灯光下投入的唱着，西装外套已经被他脱掉了，只剩下白衬衫和笔挺的马甲。Farrier观察到他有些有趣的小动作，譬如不时捏住自己的衣袖，用指腹轻轻地揉。

Farrier举高了手里的红酒杯，眯着眼，透过如血的液体看向台上，在一片迷幻的红光里只有这位出身不凡的小少爷最引人注目，他柔软的短发在灯光下亮得像褪色的金箔，皮肤白得像新鲜的牛奶。

还有那双眼睛，那双时而微睁，时而闭上的眼睛。  
像雾弥散在空中，又像雨落进海里，在暗处是朦胧的灰蓝，迎着光时又璀璨得发碧。

“他真可爱，你对他很感兴趣。”  
坐在Farrier身边的Teddy用叉子戳着面前蛋糕上的一颗草莓，直到把它戳得汁水横流。

Farrier并没有因为他的话回神，而是转着高脚杯，目不转睛地回答：“没错，所以呢？”

“这不公平，你说过你不是个同性恋。”  
Teddy语气里带着些抗议，他感到无趣，将叉子丢回盘子里，躺回椅背上。

“我一直都不是。”  
Farrier终于把目光收了回来，用余光瞥向一旁不安分的小子，偏过头在他耳边低声说：“做好你要做的那部分工作，别把我当成那些令人作呕的政客。”

今晚最后一首歌也到了尾声，Farrier回过头正巧看到Collins笑着舔了舔发红的嘴唇，让它们沾上了些水光，然后他在一片热烈的掌声中鞠躬离场。Farrier认为自己应该提醒一下这位年纪轻轻的少爷履行今晚尽地主之谊的义务，所以他一把扯下了胸口的白餐巾丢在椅子上，准备起身离开。然后他谨慎的经纪人Payne叫住了他：“你去哪儿？”

有些不耐的Farrier理了理自己的领带，敷衍地丢下一句：“透透气。”

他有些迫不及待想要和Collins正式会面了，目光也一直黏在下台离开大厅中心区域的青年身上，跟着Collins走到了二楼的露台上。直到Farrier关上门发出些声响的时候，Collins才意识到自己不是唯一一个需要出来透气的人。微醺让他的感官变得有那么一丁点迟钝，Collins转过身来看到Farrier的时候楞住了一两秒，下意识地开口：“是你。”

看着Collins有些发红的脸上流露出一种介于惊喜和恍然大悟之间的神情，让Farrier感觉到类似恶作剧得逞一样的小小虚荣感，他敢打赌面前的小少爷依旧没有意识到他是谁。

“对，是我。我记得今天进场前你父亲说你会替他招待我，我以为这不是客套话。”Farrier用手挡着风点了根烟，他喜欢抬起眉头打量别人，不得不说他的抬头纹也是他的迷人之处。

Collins露出了一个意外的笑容，却又想收住他，这让他看起来有些羞涩：“你是Farrier？”

“那么，你的兄弟现在应该还在大厅里坐着。”

含着烟让Farrier连着说出的两个“No”有些模糊不清，他拿出嘴里的烟，继续纠正Collins的误会：“我没有什么兄弟，他们为我取的这个外号通常是形容我性格中的一些不稳定因素。”

他在烟雾里眯起了眼，有些苦恼地追加：“人不总是一成不变的，聪明人通常不会轻信这样的过度解读，我相信你也不会。”

Collins无声地笑了起来，漂亮的眼睛里盛满了月光，他看转向了夜色中的别处，不一会又移回了Farrier身上：“所以人们对你那些丰功伟绩的报道也是一种过度解读吗？”

“当然，不过通常讨厌我的人会称之为劣迹斑斑，而使用丰功伟绩这种说法的人……”  
靠在露台上白色石柱栏杆的Farrier微微倾过身，拉近了和Collins的距离。

“都非常欣赏我。”

Collins客观又中立的理智部分似乎正在倒戈，他无法再像以前一样一边认同Farrier强悍又果断的行事，一边抨击他的暴力与残忍了。在见到真人后，他更加确信了这位喜欢制造混乱的黑帮先生的确非常有魅力，并且迷人。

他们一时之间陷入了某种暧昧的沉默中，Collins理了理自己垂落在额前的短碎金发，看了一眼Farrier唇间的烟，Farrier注意到了他的眼神，善解人意地问：“你要来一根吗？”

出人意料，Collins没有像他一贯那样客气，而是直接抽出了Farrier嘴里的烟，放进了自己的嘴里。一眼就看得出来他从来不以吸取尼古丁和焦油里为乐，他细长的手指夹住那支烟的动作也不太熟练。这样的出格行为通常被定义为充满了性暗示的挑逗，如果换做其他人，譬如Teddy手下那些觊觎着想爬上Farrier床的男孩，早就被Farrier揍得人仰马翻了。

但Collins是如此地毫无自觉，让人无法怪罪他，如同无法责罚一个天真无邪的孩子。

他试探性地看了Farrier两眼，在和对方视线绞在一起时又一如既往地坦率又无畏：“抱歉，所以，你是同性恋吗？”

问完后Collins就后悔了，无论是出于礼节还是合理性，他都不该问这样不合时宜的问题。

“Jesus，今晚我要第二遍否认这个问题了吗？”  
幸运的是，Farrier为他惊人的提问表现出了夸张的恼怒，如此浮夸的演技反而缓解了尴尬的气氛，然后他们对视了一眼，不约而同地笑了起来。

在摆脱了大厅里炖菜一样混乱的各类信息素以后，Collins本以为自己能吸两口没味的空气，但现在他嘴里的烟满是Farrier的信息素味道。Alpha之间会互相排斥，所以烟裹着那股味道进入他身体后，让他的肺部到呼吸道都痒得隐隐作痛，像吞下了一堆鬃毛。

最糟糕的是，他不讨厌这种怪异的感觉。  
Collins只能用酒精的副作用解释这一切。


	2. Chapter 2

「我仰慕并且钦佩你，这一点你是知道的。

漫长而残酷的两次世界大战让大部分民众对于人性与民权有了更深刻的认知，他们坚定了某种模糊的革命——这个国家的贵族在面对战争时并没有什么过人之处，甚至也会犹豫，犯错，然后不知所措，那么如果继续让这样一群不知人间疾苦的人统治这个国家，将会无可避免地带领我们走进万劫不复的深渊。

这样的观点与我一直以来受到的教育背道而驰，它将我的出生与家族说得一文不值，如果它持续影响着人们，那么整个贵族阶级都会逐渐分崩离析，但我依旧认同它。

年轻气盛的时候，我一直以为人的出生不会限制他的作为与成就，我们也都的确都抱着这样的信念一往无前，甚至希望生在战争年代，用平等的生命去博得战功，书写传奇。

但事与愿违，故事的开端的确注定了其结局，我们在出生时都被打上了不同的烙印，你终究无法抹去深入骨髓的火药味与血腥气，并且为之所累。人们可以把你的失败称为黑帮宿命，但在我看来，更像是一个骑士的悲剧。

恰恰是你，对于贵族最嗤之以鼻的你，为了保全关于我的一切终于走到了这一步。  
我不知道自己该更恨你对我曾经的所作所为，还是更怀念刚认识你时，你带给我的快乐。」

*

在那次不太正式却愉快的交谈后，Farrier就经常来找他这位新朋友，但并不经过Collins的家族或老爵士，无关生意的合作。  
他年纪不小，有时却依旧表现得像个顽劣的男孩，翻过Collins家庄园的砖墙与篱笆，站在花园的麦冬草丛里，丝毫不在乎清晨的露水和泥土会弄脏他的皮鞋。然后他用在路边捡到的小石子砸少爷的窗户。

正在整理报告的Collins受到了干扰，一把拉开了窗帘。

天哪，令人闻风丧胆，身陷各类斗殴火拼事件的东区黑帮头目现在正穿着正装站在他窗户下。Farrier得意地笑了笑，歪着头摊开手，作出了“surprise”的口型。Collins打开窗户，迅速地左右环视确定没有人看到这位“不速之客”，憋着笑压低声音喊道：“接下来你是要爬窗户进来了吗？”

“不，剧本上写好的剧情是你从窗户爬出来，然后跟我一起逃跑。”

一个叛逆又大胆的念头突然撞进了Collins的脑子里，他从小就乖巧又理性，从没做过任何稍微出格些的事，也难怪其他人都觉得他更像个Beta。然后Collins把报告全都丢回了桌上，撑着窗框爬出了阳台，顺着房屋凸起的装饰部分爬下了二楼。

现在他们俩都在花园里踩了一脚泥了。

Farrier用一种赞赏的目光看着他，说：“Brilliant.”

拍了拍裤腿站起身的Collins比他还高些，好奇地问：“怎么？”

“我以为你不会这么干。”

显然Farrier还不太了解Collins，接下来他还干了许多打破自己陈规的事，譬如和Farrier再一起翻过院墙，回到街上。然后Farrier把他带回了东区。Collins在出来前没来得及换身正式点的衣服，还穿着菱格花纹的背心和衬衫，他带着金框眼镜，像极了一个沉迷学术的大学生。

东区的街道看上去冷清朴素不少，楼房大多没有维修或装饰，呈现出一种衰败蒙尘的灰色，不时有几只白鸽在街边踱步，好心的老妇人会撒上两把玉米粒喂它们。这里没有西区的繁华与热闹，但也不像传言中那样混乱肮脏，或许是因为夜晚还没到来，所以那些昼伏夜出的帮派与恶棍歹徒也都潜伏在暗处。

Collins的舅舅曾经住在这儿，所以在他小时候母亲健在的时候也来过东区那么几次。

“我有些还没处理好的事，所以需要回来一趟，如果你不喜欢这儿的话……”Farrier低着头扣着大衣的纽扣，对和自己一同坐在轿车后座上的Collins说。

一直看着窗外观察着街景的Collins转过来摇了摇头：“不，没关系，我不讨厌这儿，甚至一直很好奇。”

他总是这么令人惊喜又有趣，我可真是越来越喜欢他了。Farrier这么想道。

车还没开到目的地，但却在路边突然停了下来，司机似乎发现了些异样，他微微转过身，用被香烟熏哑的声音小声提示Farrier：“先生……”Farrier当然也明白他碰上了麻烦——锲而不舍的警察又撵上他了，他叹了口气，抱歉地对Collins解释：“我想我们今天的行程要结束了。”

他指了指身后跟着他们的那辆黑色汽车。

Collins侧过头看着他，镜框后的眼睛清澈透亮得像玻璃珠，让人完全想不到他现在脑子里的坏点子，他说：“我们为什么不能试试逃跑呢？”

“等的就是你这句话。”  
拉拢了大衣立领的Farrier在下车前朝少爷眨了眨眼，这让他看起来英俊又俏皮，然后他成功地支开了那两个向来脑子不太好使的警员，和Collins一起顺着巷子迅速地离开。

他们在狭窄的砖墙间奔跑，头顶是纵横的晾衣线，有些褪色发白的蓝天架在它们之上，Collins奔跑着，避开脚边的垃圾和废物，掀开挡住视线的旧床单，逃离了笼罩着他的浓雾，重新回到了他的回忆中——那片空荡的天堂。他们急促的脚步声在脏乱的小巷中回荡，Collins跟随着Farrier的背影不断前进着，Farrier像是一处崭新的航标指引他进入陌生的世界，他一直渴望着的未知的危险的世界。

然后他们终于走出了迂回的窄巷，坐上了Farrier事先安排好的车迅速甩掉了麻烦。因为快速的奔跑Collins的眼镜滑了点下来，架在他漂亮的尖鼻子上，他一边急促地呼吸，一边伸手把它推了回去。

“惊心动魄的犯罪世界，是吧。”  
然后他听到了一旁Farrier的调侃，配合地回答：“接下来我们要去参加哪儿的战斗呢，长官。”

“新人，你太急躁了，我们现在得先回秘密基地制定计划。”

Collins没有预料到Farrier所说的秘密基地并不是通常指的办公室或者某个窝点之类的，而是小孩们嘴里常说的那一种。他们两个人穿过了一片郊外的树林，来到了一块林中的小谷地里，空地上停着辆房车，它停在这儿很久了，看上去有些老旧，外面还放着水壶和餐桌、椅子、遮阳伞之类的，显然经常有人来这儿喝个下午茶或者散心之类的。

Farrier拍掉了落在肩膀上的榕树叶，让Collins坐在外面，自己则是进去找些茶叶。当他拿着一罐茶叶走出来烧水时，Collins看着他西装革履地干这些事，有些忍俊不禁。

脱掉大衣的Farrier不知道他在笑什么，解开西装的纽扣在他对面的椅子上坐了下来，开始摆弄桌上的老收音机，通过拧动按钮和调整天线让它发出些噪音以外的声音，然后Farrier成功了，这台老东西开始艰难地播放几十年前Churchill的演讲致词。

"We shall not flag or fail.   
We shall go on to the end.   
We shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air. "

带着电流声却依旧清晰熟悉的声音传开，穿过茂密茁壮的群群水杉，穿过有限的距离和无限的时间，在阳光普照的森林里回荡着。Collins交叠着双手放在桌上，闭眼倾听着，脑海里浮现出了多佛海峡白色的断崖和蔚蓝的大西洋，他很喜欢这段令人心神激荡的演说：“Dunkirk大撤退？”

“为什么选了放这个？”

“因为怀念。”

“你不应该怀念带给人类苦难的战争。”  
睁开眼睛的Collins疑惑地看着他，日光从头顶洒落下来，他浓密的金色睫毛像雏鸟的羽尖轻颤着，饱满的脸颊被晒得发红。Farrier并不急着解释，而是为Collins那杯茶倒进了些纯牛奶，然后将杯垫推给了他，注视着他的眼睛回答：“我不希望战争重演，我只是遗憾自己没能生在那个年代。”

“至少在那个年代，所有适龄合格的人都可以应征入伍，不分出身贵贱，然后上战场，一颗子弹换一条命，死得默默无闻，或是震耳欲聋。你擅长战斗，所以你选择了组建黑帮？”  
Collins补充道，他以为驱使Farrier去建立地下帝国的诱因是金钱或者权势，却没有想到还有这样的缘由，Farrier向他投来了赞赏认同的目光。

“谁不喜欢做自己擅长的事呢，生在东区，你的选择只有成为一个庸碌一生至死的凡人，或是朝不保夕的黑帮，那些温顺的Omega们不喜欢听‘Gangster’这个词儿，我也许可以装作自己是个赌场老板或者生意人，不过你清楚，我不是。”

即便Farrier没有细说自己的出生，但Collins几乎能想象出来他的成长轨迹，他没有反驳或者说教，而是又微笑了起来，附和Farrier：“我听过你的故事，我敢肯定如果早几十年出生你会是一位优秀的士兵，能和你并肩作战会是一件好事。”

这话不是虚情假意，因为Farrier能看到Collins眼里闪光的热忱和憧憬，他骨子里还是有些好斗的叛逆精神，否则他也不会接受自己这位“臭名昭著”的新朋友，并且做了新朋友逃跑的“共犯”。

“可惜我们都不会有这样的机会了，黑帮和贵族都不是什么好差事，游手好闲，不劳而获，黑帮稍微没那么糟的一点是可以经常卷入你死我活的火拼，通过暴力征服带给自己一些虚假的成就感。是不是很讽刺？和平年代也没有正义，只有权利。”

Farrier自嘲着，越来越激动的态度也让Collins察觉到了异样，他的信息素像瓦斯一样泄漏了些出来，让气氛变得一触即发。但Collins没有打断，而是继续沉静地注视着他，把玩着手指间的方糖。这或许就是Farrier自己所说的性格中的“不稳定因素”——他有些轻微的人格分裂。

而Farrier自己也意识到了失态，他补充了句“抱歉”，然后从一旁的柜子里拿出来一瓶白色的药片，吃了两颗。

这并没有妨碍他们的交情随着频繁的碰面和相处变得越来越好。Collins终究还是个单纯的半大青年，他单纯地相信知己挚友这种说法，可Farrier又与其不同。他无法用爱或性来形容Farrier对他的吸引，也无法将Farrier武断地划分为朋友。

但Farrier的确拥有和他相似的思想和信念，并且比Collins年长13岁，这意味着Farrier有更沉着稳重的作风和丰富的处事经验，他对生意经营没有太多见解，却在策略上天赋异禀，不动声色地吞并着其他大大小小的帮派，像病毒一样在伦敦中心的势力中扎根，然后蔓延。

Collins在他身上学到了很多，很多无法在普通生意人或贵族豪绅身上学到的东西。

随着Collins家族和Farrier越来越紧密的合作，它们成为了两个容易被人联系在一起提起的名字，蒸蒸日上的生意当然也会引出一些人的觊觎。比如Dover家族，他们其中年长的掌权者似乎和Collins老爵士达成了某种默契，迫不及待地想撮合Collins和Dover小姐，为此，Collins已经数不清自己是第几次被父亲旁敲侧击去和那位可爱迷人的小姐约会了。

“今晚？为什么这么是今晚？”  
坐在长桌另一端的Collins停下了用刀叉切割盘子里那块火腿的动作，疑惑地问。

“这需要我解释原因吗？”  
老爵士露出了一脸匪夷所思的神情，然后向身旁招了招手，“茶。”女佣便走到他跟前为他倒满了冒着热气的红茶。

“但是Dover小姐和我只是情同兄妹，我不认为我们会发展成任何形式的浪漫关系。”  
大厅里非常安静，只剩下老Collins不紧不慢用餐的声音，他不太相信自己儿子，把那些话都当成了薄脸皮年轻人的推辞：“你和她一起去了音乐会，没有其他女孩，只是你们俩。”

Collins几乎都要脱口而出：“我只是……”但他却突然意识到了什么，及时打住了到嘴边的话，他答应了Dover保密。

“得了吧孩子，别推脱了，那位小姐一定也是非常中意你，不然不会再三恳求她父亲邀请你去他们家用餐。”

老爵士用餐巾擦了擦嘴，顺手梳了梳自己花白的鬓发，似乎不打算再在这么无聊的话题上浪费时间。Collins从不违背任何父亲决定的事，这次也不会例外，他只能让人去通知Farrier今天的晚餐他要失约了。

只有一点让他感到疑惑。  
Dover和他有的都是私人交情，并不是通过家族联系的，即便是有急事要找他也都从没有通过父亲或其他长辈通知过他。

或许是Dover想通了什么，铁了心要嫁给他？如果真如他所想，那就真是太糟糕了——婚姻，Collins如此想道。而实际的情况比“Evangeline Dover小姐想和他结为伴侣”更加可怕。

当Collins应邀抵达Dover家郊外的宅邸时已经是傍晚了，爵士与夫人热情地招待了他，然后让他去楼上叫房间里的Eva出来一起共进晚餐。

他转动了花纹繁复的铜把手，然后打开了今日的灾祸之源。

一股浓烈的蜜菊香味扑面而来，他认识这个在Dover身上不时会出现的味道，如果说平时这股信息素稀薄得对他不会造成任何影响，那此时此刻的浓度就像是西非竹竽的果实在他的鼻腔和食道里一起爆炸，厚重的甜味几乎让他的知觉失调。Collins闹钟警铃大作，他想关门退出去叫人，却被人从背后猛推了一把，一个踉跄倒进了屋里。然后他听到了身后那扇门被关上并且上锁的声音。

他的心和碍于教养憋在嗓子眼的脏话都凉透了。

*

“Eva今天似乎忘记和我有约了？我想我应该当面问问她。”  
“我很抱歉，但先生你现在不能……”

没有人能阻止横冲直撞的匪帮先生带着手下，不由分说地闯进Dover家的大门，然后直奔Eva小姐的闺房。不过Dover家在场的人应该对这位不速之客今天格外大的火气心里有数，毕竟里面正在上演的好戏都是他们精心安排好的。Farrier一脚踹开了门，他的手还揣在西装裤的兜里，没有拿出来的意思，倒是他的手下眼疾手快从外面关上了门，以免房间内过于混乱的情况曝光在众目睽睽之下。

他来得还算及时。

房间里的衣物、床单、被子丢得满地都是，Collins看起来已经尽力了，他的衬衫被解开了，露出了胸膛和腹部，但西装裤和背带依旧完好。他光着脚坐在墙边，高挑的体型让他很难把自己蜷缩起来。为了避免自己失去理智，Collins甚至还用冷水淋了自己一遍，金发湿透了，黏在他的额头上，像姜糖一样漂亮，他的脸被冻得发白，却又因为另一个Omega的信息素影响而透出红晕。

Eva被他锁进了浴室里，而这并没有让Collins解脱，他将下半张脸埋在手掌里，只露出了紧紧拧在一起的淡金色眉毛和一双眼睛，它们现在是危险的深蓝色，像漩涡的中心。他的神情如临大敌，如同一个觊觎着糖果罐的孩子，随时都可能砸坏那块玻璃。

这样的攻击性和压迫感让人切实地体会到他的的确确是个压抑着自己危险本性的Alpha。

“你能老实点吗？”  
被Farrier架在肩膀上拖出房间的Collins昏昏沉沉听到了这句话。他的头像灌了铅一样重，只要一意识到不用再紧绷理智，防止自己对Eva做出点什么以后，就立刻像只皮球泄了气。

Farrier拖着他一路下楼，一群手忙脚乱的女仆则是冲上去照顾她们陷入发情期的大小姐。没有人阻拦他们离开，毕竟有脑子的人都能猜出来这场请君入瓮的戏码是主人的杰作，他们太过于急功近利，想用自己的女儿绑住Collins家族，从中分一杯羹。

进入热潮的Collins会表现出和平时迥异的性格，他不想睁眼，可黑暗都在他眼底天旋地转。

“你跟她没有约……你跟踪我……”  
Farrier听到他嘶哑又小声的控诉，报以一声含糊短促的笑：“你不应该先感谢我？”

Collins身上的水连带着弄湿了他的黑西装，因为脑袋靠在他肩膀上的姿势指使高耸的鼻尖不断戳着他的脖子，不仅如此，他的信息素也像示威一样撒得到处都是，让Farrier有些难受。给他们闲聊的时间不多，当一行人站在Dover家大门外时，一个接踵而至的问题困住了他们——这儿只有一群面面相觑的Alpha。

“也许可以让Teddy带他去那个俱乐部，那儿的Omega可以随便挑。”  
“闭嘴，James。”一旁的青年踩了提议的傻瓜一脚。

从郊区开车到市区最近的旅馆需要半个小时，而且如果随便找个人给Collins家的少爷开荤，那么Farrier一定会被人用法院的传票贴满脸。

当然，他本人也不愿意这么干。

“你们先回去，不准跟上来。”  
迅速做出决定的Farrier点了根烟，撂下一句话后坐进了驾驶座，载着有些魂不守舍的Collins驶离了庄园。

一路上的景色很单调，几乎都是高大的深绿色水杉，正在西沉的落日将余晖从枝叶的缝隙中投射过来，在公路上铺出了一条金光闪闪的河。Farrier开着车窗，抽着从启程开始的第三根烟，他以为用浓重的烟草气味就可以盖过身边那个小子信息素的味道，但事实证明这并没有什么用处。直到开了够远的一段距离，确定他们现在身处荒无人烟的小路上后，他才停了下来。

“好了，现在你可以干点什么缓解下情况，我下车。”松了一口气的Farrier拍了拍方向盘，然后看了一旁的Collins一眼，他知道自己说的话都是一派胡言——一个发情期的Alpha可不是用自己的右手就能打发的，但另外一个Alpha也帮不了什么忙，只会让情况更糟糕。

夕阳落在Collins的金发上，像枫糖在燃烧一样。他仍旧低着头看着自己的脚尖，目光发直，眨眼都很少，活像是喝了两大瓶威士忌，显得阴郁而沉默，如果不是有那根安全带把他绑在座位上，估计他已经一头栽下去了。

“好吧，我猜你是想换个地方。”Farrier以为Collins是觉得副驾驶太窄无法施展才一动不动地坐着。所以他下了车，把Collins拽起来塞进后排的座位里。当他准备关上门离开的时候却被突然回神的Collins一把攥住了领带，猛力一扯，始料未及的Farrier重心不稳地倒了下去，压在了Collins的身上。

就像倒进了滚烫的油锅里，Farrier撑起手肘想脱身：“你在干什么，放手。”

“你还没说……为什么要跟踪我。”Collins的金发被弄得乱糟糟的，浑身都是湿热的水汽，他那双大部分时间里都坚定又专注的蓝眼睛现在却闪躲着，不知道该看哪儿，看上去十足的狼狈。他用手指扣住了Farrier领带打结的部分不让对方起身。

“你从来不是个会无故失约的臭小子，派来的人支支吾吾不告诉我为什么，那我只能亲自来看看我的朋友是不是掉进了什么圈套里，满意了？放手。”Collins的Alpha信息素在排斥Farrier，但是Farrier又不得不承认怀里的青年此刻看上去性感极了，这是矛盾的。

Collins的腿很长，现在他用它们缠住了Farrier的下半身，让他们贴得更紧，也让Farrier脱身的希望变得更加渺茫了。现在，他们挨得太近了，近得呼出的热气都混在了一起。Farrier注意到了近在咫尺的失控的小少爷把飘忽的目光聚焦在了自己的嘴唇上，作为年长者他应该控制住局面，也应该预测到即将发生的危机——Collins要得寸进尺了。

可是他还是无法阻止神志不清的Collins抬起头吻了他。  
两个Alpha接吻是什么感觉？大概是一起嚼一块从垃圾桶里捡起来的包裹着火药的口香糖。但是他们似乎都进入状态了，没有人停下来，如Collins所愿，不愿表现得太弱势的Farrier用手掌掐住了他的下颚，反客为主地深吻他。

躁动的金发青年在皮革座位上扭动着，他无意挑逗谁，毕竟一个年轻的处子不会擅长这些花样。但Farrier还是受到了他的影响，他们的跨部也贴在一起。现在他们都硬了，然而这儿是荒山野岭，没有润滑剂，没有安全套，没有Omega或者Beta，只有两个蓄势待发的Alpha。

在结束这个双方都甘之如饴的热吻后，Collins的眼里起了雾，他抿了抿有些红肿的嘴唇，模糊地说：“我不知道怎么办。”

Farrier逆着光，眼里是深不见底的绿，他一把扯掉了自己的领带丢在座位下，然后一边解Collins裤子上的纽扣和拉链，一边低声抱怨：“我以前怎么没发现你是这么个坏小子。”在握住这位少爷已经完全勃起的阴茎后，Collins发出了一声低哑的哼声，Farrier缓慢地揉捏着对方性器的顶部，调侃道：“颜色和尺寸不错。”

瘫在后座上的Collins头偏向右边，眼神放空，他的鼻尖和眼眶都粉得发红，那件湿透的衬衫完全散开了，露出他隐约有些肌肉线条的少年躯体，下体同样是姜黄色的体毛被他自己的前列腺液打湿了，丝毫不像平日那副风度翩翩的绅士模样。这幅画面对于现在的Farrier来说同样具有不小的冲击力，意识到不应该为了解决朋友的问题而亏待自己后，Farrier也解开了自己的皮带。

“握着它们，小混蛋。”Farrier伏在比他还高一些的少爷身上，在他耳边低语。有些紧张的Collins吞咽了一下，反射性地遵从了对方的命令，然后他感觉到另一根陌生的阴茎正贴着自己的，互相磨蹭着，同样陌生的快感让他战栗，与此同时，令他窒息的强烈不适也涌了上来。

比那天他吸入Farrier的信息素还要难受十倍，可越是痛苦，他却越是兴奋，这让他无助得像一只幼犬一样用自己的嘴唇和鼻尖去磨蹭黑帮先生棕色的鬓发。Collins不知道自己该做什么，但他现在非常渴望Farrier，渴望他对自己做点什么。

Farrier拍掉了Collins放在他屁股上欲图不轨的手掌，作为惩罚，他用指甲刮了刮Collins阴茎顶部的小孔。不出意料，年轻的男孩颤抖着出声，他的跨部因为刺激而短暂地痉挛，他迎来了人生第一次成结射精，浑浊的精液洒了Farrier满手。

在高潮后，眩晕感让Collins深吸了一口气，他气鼓鼓的模样看上去挺讨人喜欢，然后Farrier将他的西装裤全都脱了下来，并拢了他的双腿。还处于热潮中的Collins脑子还是不太好使，他疑惑地看着Farrier单腿跪在座位上，然后把还未射精的阴茎贴着他濡湿的会阴，插进了他的腿缝。奇异的感觉让Collins有些羞耻：“你在干什么？”

Farrier抬手把散开的刘海重新梳回去，他皱着眉头，下身抽插Collins腿缝的动作还在加快，如果他嘴里多根雪茄一定会有一个足球场那么多的Omega为他尖叫。他打了Collins的屁股一巴掌，压抑着怒气说：“解决你捅的篓子。”

然后Farrier也射精了，他是个老手，比处男花的时间要长许多。那些粘稠的液体溅满了Collins的胸膛和下巴，脸上也没有幸免，衬着他白皙的皮肤过分的色情。Collins伸手抹了抹嘴唇上的精液，皱起了眉头，嘀咕道：“味道不好。”

如果Collins不是个Alpha，是个Beta都好，Farrier发誓自己现在可以把他的屁股操开，去他妈的同性恋和异性恋，去他妈的Alpha。  
他迟早都会那么干的，不过这都是后话了。


	3. Chapter 3

「恨也未尝不是一件好事，至少在我年少无知的时候，它让你成为了一个对于我来说如鲠在喉的存在，它甚至压过了其他的感情。感激、尊重、爱之类的都不值一提。

我可以逃离一片狼藉的伦敦，继承权是个抢手的玩意，总会有人愿意帮我打理生意、管理家族。只可惜，无论是在波士顿还是其他世界上任何一个角落，有关你的记忆就像一行写在我胸口的诅咒，如影随行。

那五年中，沉着冷静的你，失去药物控制后疯狂的你，在我的噩梦中交替出现。」

-

Dover家急功近利且不择手段的行为使其和Collins家族联姻的最后一丝希望也破灭了，难以想象是如何愚蠢荒唐的人才能想出这样下作低劣的计划。不仅如此，连两家台面上的交情也变得难以维持。但撇开这一切，Eva还是一位举止得体，温柔优雅的姑娘，即使Collins知道这位比自己年长两岁的大小姐也是受害者之一，但他却不知道如何以一个朋友的身份去安慰她。这件事不仅让他们两人的关系变得尴尬，Farrier也牵涉其中。

一方面，Collins从未问过Farrier关于感情和伴侣的事，他们的谈话通常不会涉及这么浪漫的问题。但他清楚Eva曾经是Farrier的约会对象之一，或许他们之间还有什么秘密的地下恋爱关系之类的。另一方面，那天Farrier仗义地为身处水火之中的Collins解了围。如果这件事仅仅就此打住，然后Farrier去为他的朱丽叶提供“帮助”，顺便标记之类的，而Collins则是被他随便哪个手下开车丢回希达宮的公寓，一切都会变得简单明了一些。

但事实是，Farrier选择了“帮助”他，他们在荒郊野岭的车上干了些超乎朋友关系的事，Collins即便是身处热潮，事后也还记得清清楚楚——他俩都乐在其中，甚至渴望更进一步。最羞耻的部分是，Collins是更主动的那方。

在那之后，他们默契地失去了联系，这样的情况持续了一周了。这几乎成了Collins最大的心事，即便是此时此刻，他站在走廊的窗前数着对街楼房的窗户，等待父亲从会议室出来时都还想着这些啼笑皆非的怪事。

两个Alpha之间能发生什么呢？

晨雾散了，但天并没有放晴。零星的雨点砸在玻璃上，水汽弥漫的繁华西区像海市蜃楼一般亦真亦幻。Collins难得的心乱如麻让他的洞察力都变低了不少，他的目光被大门口路边停着的轿车所吸引，他觉得那辆车非常熟悉，却一时半会没有头绪。

正在此时，会议室的门被拉开了，老爵士先从里面走了出来，而跟在他身边和他低声谈话的人正是Collins现在最怕碰见的人。

Farrier.

他今天依旧维持着一贯衣冠楚楚的穿着和一丝不苟的发型。Collins很久没看到Farrier如此一本正经的样子了，这让他非常的不习惯。Collins没有理由回避他，只能硬着头皮走到父亲跟前，他目光有一瞬的飘忽，然后迅速恢复了一贯的坚定，强装镇定地说：“下午好。”

但他的克制并不是滴水不漏的，至少Farrier看到了他通红的耳垂，显而易见，突如其来的见面让他们同时想起了那天的意外。但Farrier没有说什么，只是默不作声地打量他。老爵士似乎也发现了气氛的怪异，今天他的小儿子居然没有表现出一贯的巧言善辩，当然他不会想到自己的儿子和新的合作对象之间发生了什么，只能打圆场：“你们应该已经见过面了。”

他也不会想到他们不仅见过面，还有过更为亲密的交流。

Farrier吸了一口气，偏过头换了个角度打量Collins：“当然。”

“你在这儿等我有什么事，说吧。”  
老爵士拍了拍儿子的臂膀。

站得笔直的Collins垂着眼睑，眨了眨金色的睫毛：“之前发生的事你是知道的，我想我不太适合出席今天的晚宴，父亲。我不知道他们还会用什么样的手段。”他是今天中午在学校实验室接到的请柬，在匆匆请假后赶了回来。

老爵士点了点头，似乎在考虑什么，缓慢地附和着：“对，是不太合适，他们的做法也的确不太体面，但不得不说的是，我们还和他们共同经营着两家影院，一家赌场，彻底撕破脸皮是很麻烦的。”

外面的雨势变大了，被北风吹斜后打在玻璃上发出明显的声响。隐约有沉闷的雷声从远处传来，灰色的浪潮在天空中涌动，阴郁的天气让室外的光线越来越暗淡，窗户上反射出室内的布置。Collins摸了摸自己因为升温而发痒的耳垂，他尽力忽略Farrier的存在。在他还没想好怎么说服父亲前，Farrier打断了他们的对话。

“今天Dover家的晚宴我也收到了邀请，我们可以一起去，保障你们的安全也是我责任的一部分。”  
也许是习惯了在采访的镜头下表演和在电视节目里塑造公众形象，Farrier的演技非常优秀，他平静地将目光转到老爵士身上，提出了一个两全其美的建议，对Collins摆出一副疏离又礼貌的态度。

他们最终还是选择了赴约，宴会举办地在Dover家位于毗邻骑士桥的布朗普顿路上的一处市内豪宅。

更不巧的是，Collins被安排在了Farrier的车上。

换上了宴会装的Collins和Farrier再次并排坐在了后座上。只要一想起几天前他们在这排座位上干过什么，Collins就觉得心跳失速，他拉了拉自己的领结，把车窗摇了下来，指望着吹吹冷风能让自己转移注意力。

现在已经是傍晚，深秋的日落总是会提前些，快要消失殆尽的夕阳被深灰色的雨云裹住，像快熄灭的炭块，路灯依次亮起，街边的橱窗映照出着灯红酒绿的夜景。楼房的砖石被连绵不断的阴雨浸湿，纸醉金迷的西伦敦，女王皇冠上的明珠，最近都都散发着一股潮湿的霉味。

Farrier也很配合他今天反常的沉默寡言，一言不发地坐在他身边抽着烟。他们的确没什么好说的，旧事重提只会让两人的关系愈发尴尬，但他们又无法把那天发生过的事忘得一干二净。在抽完一根烟后，Farrier偏过目光看向身边和平时有些不同的少爷，Collins把淡金色的头发整齐地梳了起来，规整又优雅，露出了他白皙饱满的额头。这样正式的打扮并没能让他成为一位成熟的绅士，反而更像位贵气十足的小王子。

只要一看到他衣领外露出的一小节脖子和耳背上一直没有褪去的红晕，Farrier就知道他在想什么。

“你不想去？”  
Collins转回头，疑惑地看了Farrier一眼，这显然是明知故问。

没得到回答也不打算追问的Farrier突然靠近，将手伸向了Collins的衣领。也许是因为回忆起了某些不可言说的画面，Collins下意识地往后瑟缩了一下，Farrier和他对视一眼，眼里都是笑意，帮Collins拉正了领结便收回了手。

“今天我们必须要去解决一个问题，大好时机不能错过。”  
重新坐正的Farrier理了理自己的西装，将领带上的领针别正。察觉到异样的Collins此刻也顾不上窘迫了：“什么问题？”

“到了你就知道了。”

*

从进场起，他们已经在坐了十五分钟了，Farrier挑的座位非常奇怪，正好位于在舞池的一侧，他们桌旁被拥挤的人群堵得水泄不通，灯光晃动，并不明亮，让他们完全看不到场内的情况。小方桌正好只坐下了他们两人，桌上的透明花瓶里插了一株百合，Collins环顾四周没有看到自己的父亲和Farrier的手下们，他侧着上身，低下头问：“其他人去哪儿了？”

Farrier刚朝不远处相熟的女士眨了眨眼，听到他的问话就回过头来回答：“我已经派人去保护爵士了，不会有人能找到他的。你才是今天的重头戏。”他说完后Collins没有回答，只是一脸严肃，睁着眼睛看着他，似乎在等待他近一步的解释。

“或者说诱饵，你不会被枪战吓得腿软的，我知道。”Farrier舔了舔自己饱满的下唇，像闲聊今天晚餐吃什么一样随意地解释。

Collins以为自己没听清他在说什么，皱起眉毛小声惊呼：“什么？”

“站起来。”Farrier喝了一小口香槟，用高脚杯的底端敲了敲桌布，示意Collins。后者将信将疑地站起身来。他非常高挑，宽肩窄腰长腿的身材在人群中十分出众，无论在大厅的哪个角落都能第一时间被他吸引住目光。高度的警惕让Collins过滤掉了耳边的音乐和众人谈笑的声音，他迅速锁定了目标——三个带着鸭舌帽的男人，分别从大厅的三个方向朝他靠近，看上去就不是什么善茬。

“三个人，这儿的安保到底是有多糟糕？！怎么会把穿成这样就差把杀手两个字写在脸上的人放进了？”Collins努力让自己保持镇定，压低了声音咬着牙对Farrier报告，“还是说Dover家想杀我们？该死，他们越来越近了。”

“不，不，这些客人不是他们请来的，我的老朋友是不会和Dover家的蠢蛋合作的。”  
“理查森家族？他们不是早就……”Collins喋喋不休的抱怨很快就被他咽了回去，优于常人的视力让他看到了离他最近的那个人正在掏大衣里的枪，而旁边大腹便便的中年男人对此熟视无睹，像是磕高了一样忘情地跳着舞，像一个旋转的橡木酒桶。

“He is on me.”  
“I’m on him.”  
还没来得及回过头的Collins听到了两声几乎重叠在一起的枪响，他下意识抱住头蹲下了。尖叫声从人群中央爆发，恐慌很快就蔓延了整个大厅，衣冠楚楚的贵宾们狼狈地四散逃跑，晚宴陷入了一片混乱中。

杀手开的那枪并没有中奖，而是擦过了Collins的肩膀打在了后面的墙壁上，但Farrier与他们不同，他不靠运气谋生，高超的枪法和稳狠准的应战状态让他的子弹命中了最先开枪的杀手的脑袋，对方的后脑勺被子弹爆开，鲜血和脑浆混在一起溅在红毯上，一股令人作呕的腥气盖过了现场的酒味和香水味。

子弹的擦伤伴随着强烈的痛感袭来，Collins很快就收到了这份意外的礼物，他弯着腰蹲在垂下的桌布旁，借此掩护自己，顺便检查自己左臂的伤势。礼服的衣袖破了一片，露出的伤口看上去有些触目惊心，但实际上只是皮外伤。他看见了不远处倒在人群中的两具男人尸体，惊讶地说：“你打中他们了，一枪一个，避开了其他人。”

Farrier开了第二枪，更刺耳的尖叫和哭声响起，还有玻璃器皿砸碎的声音，他仍然镇定自若地瞄准，整根右臂都没有丝毫抖动，他丢了一把手枪给Collins，神情严肃：“不止三个，刚才第一个脑子开花的是Cornell，没想到他居然没死。不过没关系，他始终都会死。”说到最后一句话时，Farrier语气中多了一丝嘲讽。

大部分人都还在互相推搡，惊慌失措地寻找出口。Collins还蹲在Farrier的脚边，他的燕尾服后摆被撒了一地的红酒打湿了，絮絮叨叨道：“在一百多个人面前开枪杀人并不是明智的行为。”

如果不用应对几个准备要他们命的杀手，Farrier可能会耸耸肩，用他一贯不在乎的口吻回答：“自我防卫。”

“你会用枪吧？”  
Farrier故意发问，Collins知道他想问的其实是自己还要在他脚边蹲多久。

“当然。”  
话音刚落，半蹲着的Collins就转过身对着那个正悄无声息地从背后接近他们的杀手开了枪，他瞄准的是膝盖，然后是腹部，两枪剥夺了他所有的行动能力，不会让他立即当场死亡，这对于Collins来说是种较为温和的自卫方式，但事实上会让那个倒霉蛋更加痛苦。

Farrier偏了偏头，朝他笑了笑，眼色里都是欣赏。

有几个理查森家族的残党没有配枪，他们和Farrier开始了近身的肉搏，但完全不是曾经当过拳击手的Farrier的对手，他们被揍得鼻青脸肿，头破血流，不省人事地瘫倒在桌上、地上。Collins没怎么被卷入过这样粗暴的成人斗殴中过，但他上手很快，拿起手边的酒瓶就敲开了一两个坏家伙的脑袋。

Farrier挂了彩，他原本整齐的发型变得凌乱，短碎的刘海被血汗黏在额头上，他扯开西装的纽扣，随手拿起一杯桌上的红酒一饮而尽。

还有至少一个杀手躲在暗处在伺机干掉他们，但是现场的状况太过于混乱，除非那个杀手再开枪，不然没有人能确定他的位置。Collins站起了身，朝前走了出去，Farrier刚想喊住他，却猛地闪出了一个穿着西装的男人挟持住了他。

那个男人穿得和宾客一样体面，但他阴森的眼神和眼球里的红血丝却暴露了他亡命之徒的身份。没有参加过真枪实弹的斗殴的Collins显然不是他的对手，很快就被缴了械，被挟持住后往大厅东侧的露台上后退。

Farrier认识那个男人，那是Eddie，作风一如理查森家族的低调和阴险。他开枪打死了身边几个人，迫使奔逃的人群都惊恐地避开他，为他让出了路。然后他将上膛的枪抵在了Collins的脖子侧面，用小臂勒住了暂时屈服的少爷。作为人质的Collins为Eddie提供了大面积的遮挡，Farrier的枪法再好也无法击毙躲在他身后的歹徒。Eddie也察觉到了自己抓住了制胜的关键，面目狰狞地朝Farrier大叫：“放下枪，不然我就杀了他，我做得出来！”

他嚣张的态度让Farrier火气暴涨，但也只能迅速地扫视周围，确定不会有其他残余的同伙突然杀出来后，无可奈何地将枪丢到了地上。然后Farrier看到Collins不动声色对他做了几个手势，大致猜到了接下来会发生什么。

他觉得那不会是个好主意，只会是一次危险的尝试。

Eddie和Collins已经退到了露台上，整栋别墅都是偏现代的建筑风格，露台的栏杆也被大片透明的玻璃挡墙所替代，在两旁有可以抵达一楼泳池的双跑楼梯，这当然也是Eddie逃跑计划的必经之路。

正当焦头烂额的Farrier在脑子里策划一百种如何救下Collins的计划时，一直被迫服从于Eddie的Collins却突然和对方扭打在了一起。六英尺多的身高让Collins多了些优势，Eddie显然没有料到乖驯的人质有这么大的力气，一个肘击便让他痛得送了手。他另一只握枪的手下意识按了扳机，虽然是对着天开的空枪，但也足够让Farrier提心吊胆了，大喊道：“不！住手！”

Collins对此聪耳不闻，而是继续企图压制住Eddie，他猛地往后撞去。Eddie来不及招架他凶猛强势的攻击，他们身后那块可怜的半人高玻璃被两个成年男人撞得支离破碎，两人也因为惯性从二楼的露台上跌落而下。

坠落的时间很短，但失重感却很长，让Collins的脑子在那段时间里陷入了空白。在跌进冰冷的池水中后，那些空白被水面上的眩光所代替。他和Eddie之间的纠缠并没有因为落水而结束，池水被他们疯狂挣扎的动作搅出巨大的响声。呛水与窒息接二连三地发生，辛辣的刺激流过他的神经，Collins闭着眼，从水中仰起头猛吸了一口气，他手里还死死拽着Eddie的衣领，将对方的脑袋往泳池边缘的瓷砖上猛磕了一阵，确定那个混蛋失去知觉后才放了手。

消毒水的味道灌满了他的呼吸道和肺部，Collins抹了一把脸上的水，重重地吐出一口气，失神地看着头顶漆黑的夜幕。失血和低温让他的体能消耗到了临界点，接踵而至的眩晕感也在催促理智放弃他身体的掌控权。

在泳池平静下来后，他才察觉到空中还在下着中雨，那股潮湿的霉味里多了些血腥气，令人作呕。正当他闭上眼准备沉进水中时，却有一双手架住了他的腋窝，将他拖上了岸。

“你可真是只凶猛的小狼狗……我该重新认识认识你了。”

*

老爵士在这场闹剧发生前就被人送回了回去，Farrier的手下顺便找了几个理由搪塞他有关Collins的去向，现在他的当务之急可不是担心自己的儿子去哪儿了，而是连夜准备一场官司——Dover家显然会成为这场枪击事件的替罪羊，只要Collins家把先前的丑闻公之于众，所有的矛头都会指向看似企图买凶杀人的Dover家，Collins家占尽先机，可以完整地收回所有经营权和股份，一本万利的大惊喜。

实际上，Collins把Farrier带回了自己希达宮的公寓，他们的伤势并不算太严重，没必要大题小做去医院，而Farrier的手下们也帮不上太多忙，处理现场以及和警方交涉就已经够他们喝一壶了。

“你知道今天的晚宴会出事，为什么还一定要和我一起去？”单膝跪地蹲在储物柜前翻找着纱布和酒精的Collins问，他和Farrier之间的尴尬仿佛暂时化解了，或者说被他的交谈欲和好奇心压倒了。进门前他踢掉了自己的皮鞋，礼服外套和领结也被他丢进了脏衣篓里，他身上仅剩的白衬衫和西装裤浸满了消毒水和血气，像满是腥味的湿海带一样裹着他。

被问话的对象正在他右手边的厕所里，坐在白色浴缸的边沿上脱着满是暗红色血迹的上衣，那些血干了之后又被雨水打湿，有别人的，也有Farrier自己的。

“一场暴力事件，一个完美的机会和Dover家划清关系。”  
Farrier刚解完衬衫的最后一颗纽扣，他低着头，看到Collins光着脚停在了自己面前，手里还拿着一瓶酒精和一卷绷带。他发现Collins的脸又开始发红，要怪只能怪他的皮肤太白了，让生理现象暴露了自己的心理活动。发愣的少爷显然正盯着他的胸口看，那儿有一大片纹身，一直蔓延到臂膀和后背，Farrier喜欢把自己的身体当成纸张或者画布，在上面留下自己的信仰或记忆。

上次他们在一起互帮互助的时候，Farrier几乎没有脱掉任何衣物，除了可怜的领带。

“其他情况下我没法保护你，还不如我们先发制人。”  
忍耐力尚可的Collins意识到了自己的失态，他移开目光，蹲下身抬起Farrier受伤的右臂为他作临时处理。

Farrier什么时候又戴上了那副滑稽的眼镜？

“我不需要保护。”  
他太口不择言了，在说完之后就开始后悔，确切的说，他只是想表现得成熟稳重些，不希望被Farrier当做累赘，就像其他无所作为，只有大把钞票的废物。

在剪开Farrier的衣袖后，Collins发现他血肉模糊的上臂上有一处刀伤，扎得不浅。这让Collins皱了皱眉，他偏过脸用问询的目光看着Farrier。

“一个混球用餐刀插的，没什么大不了的。”  
而Farrier也正在端详面前不失仪态的少爷，他可真是有一张端正又肃然的脸，没有笑容的时候看上去也并不刻板，像精雕细琢的石膏像，纳尔希索斯的倒影，介于成熟与青涩之间的魅力。今天的混乱给他的脸上添了些伤痕，却无伤大雅。

“你现在一定觉得我像个打架输了的大猩猩一样丑陋狼狈。”  
Collins拉紧了绷带，打算检查Farrier身上还有没有其他的伤口，却无意又和他的眼神撞上了。

他觉得Farrier现在不太对劲。

Farrier以前也会长时间地端详打量他，他将这样的行为解读为好奇与欣赏，或者是一个无伤大雅的玩笑。但现在他面前的棕发男人让人感觉到十足的陌生，浴室的顶光落下来，照不进他深邃的眼窝里，但那双镜片后的灰绿色眼睛却不再像平常一样精于算计且不易解读——现在它们把刀锋淬火般的咄咄逼人都浮在了面上。

Collins很快就从酒精和血腥气里闻出了Farrier的信息素味道，他的反应速度还算快，意识到了Farrier现在非常需要药物的控制，眼疾手快地开始翻丢在地砖上的西装外套口袋，然而令人失望的是，一无所获。

“你的药呢？”  
想和Farrier拉开距离的Collins被对方一把拉住了手臂，打断了他起身的动作，甚至让Collins差点一个踉跄倒进他胯间。Farrier的力气很大，和他健壮的体格相得益彰，Collins现在可不想惹发起疯的他。

“那不重要，我觉得那些小药片对我没用。”Farrier的声音比平时粗哑了不少，这让他的发音有些含糊，他的目光变得肆无忌惮并且露骨，欣赏着Collins有些慌张的神色。不得不说又湿又乱的金发和透亮的蓝眼睛符合大部分人的性幻想，Farrier也不例外。

Farrier的信息素并没有像化学气体泄漏一样带来一场灾难，而是巧妙地维持在了一个浓度，让Collins感到微妙的窒息和不适，并且成功地挑逗起了他的本能。他们都是血统优良且强大的Alpha，排斥反应当然也比常人来得更猛烈。

但Collins没有挣扎，任凭Farrier作祟的手顺着他卷起的白色衣袖一路抚摸上他骨节分明的手腕、覆盖着纤薄肌肉的前臂，Collins的汗毛也是浅金色，在灯光下看不太真切。

或许他喜欢，甚至迷恋这种痛苦。

“重要的是，你在想什么，告诉我。”  
猝不及防，Collins被面前反常的黑帮先生一个猛拽，迅速拉近了两人的距离。Farrier丰满厚实的嘴唇就抵在Collins修剪整齐的鬓角上，他发音如同贴着Collins的头骨颤动，每一个音节都黏腻又潮湿，互相摩擦着，滚进Collins的耳中：“我猜你还在想那天，那天我在车上和你做过的事。”

言语的挑逗是十分有效的。  
他看到了怀里少爷金色发根下的白皙后颈也红了起来，纤直的筋骨如临大敌般绷紧了，生怕自己放下防备就会瘫软在他怀中。甚至不用看Collins现在的表情，也可以猜到他心中的震动。

“你根本不知道自己在说什么，别继续了，不要搞砸我们的关系。”  
Collins的语气还算镇定，但他失去卷舌音的口音却暴露了他现在不知所措的实情。他的身体仿佛和他的理智割裂了，在说出义正言辞的话语的同时，他却不干预Farrier正在解开他皮带的双手。

“你这话真让我伤心，你真的喜欢和平时的我玩那种暧昧的朋友游戏？真是见了鬼了，我为什么还会陪你玩下去。都是那些该死的药片，让我变成了白痴。”

“你现在很像个烂醉的酒鬼，把你的蠢话收回去，不然我就给你鼻子一拳让你醒酒。”  
Collins低沉又清亮的声音戛然而止，然后变成了一声掐断在咽喉里的惊呼，他不自觉地揪紧了Farrier乱糟糟的棕发。发了疯的坏蛋头子出其不意地把他不知何时半勃的性器含进了嘴里，Collins几乎要站不住脚，湿漉漉的碎发荡在他额边，他战栗着，把粗喘都咽回去，变成发抖的鼻息。

血、火药、酒精、信息素。  
任何一样都可以让Collins受到诱惑，更别提当他们混杂在一起的时候了。正直克己、乖巧刻板的贵族后裔是别人为他勾勒好的刻板印象，只有他自己才知道他有多么容易动摇。只需要一根引线，他就可以燃烧自己。

Farrier的口活不太熟练，显然一般是别人给他做这个，但他凶猛莽撞的吸吮却依旧让Collins招架不住。口腔的湿热让Collins的理智像破旧墙壁上的石灰大块大块地斑驳脱落，他头重脚轻，双手撑着光滑的浴缸，不由自主地开始小幅度摆动腰肢，在Farrier嘴里缓缓抽插着。

湿漉漉的西装裤挂在Collins的髋骨下，大半个饱满的屁股露在了外面，Farrier也没有放

“停，停，我是Alpha。”  
Collins开口提示为非作歹的男人这个显而易见的事实，他的声音在哆嗦，因为他觉得这并不能让Farrier停下。

Farrier的确没有停下，他极尽挑逗，让Collins在他嘴里射精了。白炽灯的光在Collins的眼里炸开，五彩斑斓的视觉残留交错出现，Collins这次是真的站不稳了。Farrier还落井下石般趁他不注意将沾满前列腺液的中指插进了他的屁股里，这让Collins发出了一声急促的酥软沙哑的叫声。

干涩的疼痛和异物感迫使Collins的括约肌收缩，但一种陌生的欲望又令他想将更多的东西吞进去，Alpha的本能似乎和他某种陌生的性癖产生了矛盾。

他微妙的反应和一个受到挑衅的正常Alpha相去甚远，这让Farrier更有兴致戏弄他，将那根中指再往肠道里顶了顶，他指节上被枪托摩擦出的薄茧为指交增添了不少乐趣。Farrier开始哑着嗓子絮絮叨叨说着什么，像是自言自语，也像和Collins交谈：“看看你多喜欢这个，那天我就不该插你的腿，应该插你的屁股。”

失去药物镇定的Farrier有些癫狂，表情带着细微的神经质，揪着Collins的头发和他开始接吻，Farrier嘴里还有他的精液，那玩意的味道并不好，但重要的是这个充满兽性的深吻本身所带来的刺激。

在结束这个吻后，Collins用鼻子抵着Farrier的脸颊，用只有他们能听到的音量开口：“到此为止。我们都是Alpha，你知道的”


	4. Chapter 4

「日复一日，年复一年。  
你看到这里的时候已经又过去了一个五年，我发现自己很难一鼓作气地写完这封信，因为自我剖析总是艰难的，面对过去也不比前者轻松多少。

更可怕的是，我逐渐发现“恨”仅仅是一个浅显的谜面，它就像看似严重的外伤，带给人皮肉之苦。而蛰伏在这之下的谜底，才是真正让我煎熬隐痛的溃烂。

它是“爱”。  
我爱你。」

-

外面的客厅漆黑又安静，只有空间不大的浴室里亮了灯，里面的空气因为挤了两个成年男性而迅速升温。现在无论Collins说什么都像是欲拒还迎的托辞，他向后仰着脖子，企图以此躲避Farrier粗鲁的追吻，但这反而方便了Farrier在他身上添上不少吻痕。

Farrier的吐息很烫，他实在是太擅长制造混乱了，各种意义上。不过Collins自己也没有好到哪儿去，他已经意乱情迷了。信息素排斥带来的影响在他们本身的相互吸引下不堪一击，仅仅是重复着像兽类间磨蹭皮毛一样的亲昵举动，就已经足够给他们带来快感了。

Collins觉得自己就快动摇了。

像所有小说或者电影的经典桥段里面一样，这种时刻总会被一些不遂人意的事打断。所以外面桌上的电话响了，喋喋不休地重复响铃。刺耳的声音同时也惊醒了快要越过自己底线的Collins，这一次他推开了还压在自己身上的Farrier，在对方不解的目光下逃离了浴室。他光着打湿的脚，在地板上踩出两行水迹。所幸外面还亮着路灯，透过白色的窗纱朦朦胧胧地照进来，还不至于让Collins摸黑去接这个电话。

令人意外的是，电话另一头的人找的是Farrier。

在等待Farrier通话的过程里，Collins面对着Farrier，在他一米外的地方撑着沙发的靠背站着。Collins身上的水正在蒸发，带来的凉意也帮助他冷静了下来。现在的Collins可以说是衣不蔽体，但他没有心情去换衣服。

Collins目不转睛地注视着不远处低着头的Farrier，他不时会发出表示同意的鼻音，伴随着几个地名，Farrier应该也已经兴致全无了。Collins认为自己应该庆幸，可他又无法避免突然在心中作怪的失落。

仔细观察的话，不难发现Farrier的长相并不冷硬，他的嘴唇有丰厚的弧度，眉毛和眼睛也时常流露出多情的神态。只是他通常会摆出一副震慑别人的态度，比如此刻，他紧紧皱着眉毛，只有一半的轮廓袒露给了月光，像一位暗处的掠食者，令人捉摸不透。

大概只过了三分钟，这通电话就结束了。

他们一时无话，陷入了短暂的沉默。  
厕所的水龙头似乎没拧紧，传来了扰乱人心的滴水声，然后是窗外汽车突兀的鸣笛声。有人叫骂，然后夜晚又归于平静。

“你不想问问我是谁的电话？”  
率先打破僵局的是Farrier，他抬起了头，镜片的反光刚好让Collins看不到他的眼睛。

Collins当然好奇，毕竟对方拨通的可是他的号码，还知道Farrier现在待在他的公寓里。肯定是有非常重要并且紧急的事要通知Farrier，多半还是和今晚的袭击有所关联的事。可是对于Collins来说，亟待解决的问题比他的好奇更重要。他手掌里握着用剩的半卷绷带，缓缓地转动着，低着头说：“不，这个问题不那么关键，”他想了想又说：“我是说，如果我有必要知道的话，你会告诉我。”

然而Farrier没有开口，他点了烟，从烟雾里抬起目光看向Collins。

他们从来没有像现在一样，讨论一个敏感的，只关于他们两个人的话题。Collins有预感这场对话不会有什么好结果，但总比他们现在这样暧昧不清下去好。一旦意识到自己还要继续说下去，Collins就感觉脑子里一个单词都拼凑不出来了。毕竟Farrier比他年长13岁，洞察他的小心思并不是很难的事，这让Collins感觉自己在开口前就已经是赤裸的状态了。

Collins摸了摸自己的鼻子，然后不知所措地把手指转移到了脸颊上，他紧张的时候都会做这些小动作：“我们不能再这样下去了，这感觉很不对。”他也感觉到了自己话里的突兀，却一时半找不到更合适的说法。

“这样？”

“刚才，还有前几天，那样。”  
Farrier平静的反问让Collins的卷舌音又不太利索了，他叹了口气，泄气般耷拉下肩膀：“你是我的朋友，也是我的老师。”Collins敢确定当他说到“老师”这个词的时候，Farrier露出了一个疑惑而戏谑的笑。

“不管你承认与否，我从你身上学到了很多东西，也感激你为我做过的事。我不想你因为一时兴起而毁了这一切。”  
说出心里话的感觉让人如释重负，也有些羞耻。Collins有些害怕听到回答，就尽可能的多说些话，拖延下去：“我们之间的事不是一场游戏。”

Farrier发出了一连串用以敷衍和打断的鼻音，他张开嘴，吐出一口烟：“所以，你觉得我把这当做是一场游戏？”

Collins以为Farrier想要他举证，然后他就那么干了：“你说过你不是同性恋。”

在拥有双重性别的情况下，同性恋是很难界定的。但是他们，两个男人，两个Alpha——板上钉钉的同性。

“是的，我不是。我也不是异性恋，哪种都不是。我觉得我一个人更好。”  
Farrier深吸了一口气，克制住自己的语气，让它尽量冷静些。只可惜他们现在说得越多，错得越多，无论怎么措辞，总会中伤对方。

事实上，Farrier的调情技巧高超，换过许多任情人，但是她们都没有教会他说那句三字咒语——俗套的“我爱你”。所以今晚也不会有什么奇迹发生了，他认为现在并不是个好时机和Collins再解释下去，毕竟刚才那通电话也够让他烦心了。Collins没有再说话，他只是平静地看着Farrier急匆匆地穿好衣服，把烟摁灭在桌上的烟灰缸里，拿着自己的枪径直离开了。Collins也没有觉得沮丧，毕竟他从未指望过Farrier这样一个雷厉风行的黑帮成员会有太好的脾气。

门被Farrier用不小的力度甩上了，Collins还靠着客厅里的布艺沙发，没有改变动作，对着一片漆黑的空气小声地说了句“晚安”。

*

距离Dover家的枪击事件，已经过了五天。幸存的理查森帮派成员被警方拘留，他们认罪时都一口咬定了主使是Dover家族的继承人，Eva的哥哥，勋爵Richard Dover。一面之词不足以定罪，但足够让贵族世家身陷丑闻。而真正的幕后黑手是伦敦的新客人，一位波兰裔的犹太人，Meyer Lansky，他创建了庞大的犯罪帝国，从萨拉托加到迈阿密，甚至是拉斯维加斯都被笼罩在他的阴影之下。如今日益膨胀的野心促使他的势力向大西洋方向扩张。

至于他们为什么要谋杀Collins的爵士与继承人，原因尚且不明。Lansky并不介意当事人知道自己的所作所为，事实上，那通电话就是他的手下主动打给Farrier的。

他们比美国的钢铁更强大，甚至可以操纵一次国家选举，当然有恃无恐。

Farrier如约去谈判了。对方选的地方完全可以展现出其财大气粗的实力——牛津街上最昂贵的办公楼，被他们买下了主要楼层。显然他们对伦敦当地有所了解，也有决心要进驻这片异国的战场。他们坐在小客厅里，这儿的装修简单却不廉价，主要以白色为基调，没有会议室的压抑，让气氛看起来似乎很融洽。Farrier朝落地窗往外瞟了一眼，他们所在的楼层很高，正好能看到不远处的考文特花园。

他坐的沙发上靠窗的位置，他的经纪人Payne坐在他左侧。Teddy还忙着打发议员们，Farrier就没有带上他。得力的打手James带着其他的手下三三两两站在房间里，和他们的谈判对象形成了一种微妙的对峙。

坐在Farrier对面的是他们的头儿，叫做Henry，但通过谈话不难得知他也仅仅是为幕后权势传话的人而已。Henry看上去有五十多岁了，鬓发依旧漆黑，但皮肤松弛，垂下的皱纹让他的眼神变得浑浊，他保持着程序化的和气笑容，当然，这打动不了任何人。

“很高兴能够和你们进行这次谈话。”  
Farrier没有用客套话回应对方同样程式化的开口，直截了当地说：“我知道你们是谁，也知道你们干了什么。”他的态度有些咄咄逼人，这让向来小心谨慎的Payne脸色有些发白，看了看Henry的反应：对方并没有感到被冒犯，依旧挂着那个笑容。

“实际上，我们刚来不久，在伦敦暂时没有保障自己生意的能力，所以我们希望能够得到你们的保护。Mr.Lansky非常信任你们的能力。相应的，我们会和你们分享赌场的经营权。”  
“我有自己的赌场，诸如此类的。所以，你们为什么会认为我是个……”Farrier咬着根雪茄，但没有点燃，他皱着眉考虑了片刻，继续说：“收钱办事的打手？”

然后Farrier和Payne对视了一眼，补充道：“听着，我有能力可以保护你们，但是我不会为你们效力，我更倾向于合作。”

Henry的笑容有些僵硬，但随即变成了一个大笑，他说：“我非常欣赏你这一点。合作是个更好的主意，Lansky先生一定也会这么认为的。”在把两个手提箱放上桌后，Henry并不急着打开他们，而是话题一转：“现在我们来谈谈另外一个话题，五天前的枪击案。”

Farrier斜靠着沙发，用沉静的目光看着他，手里把玩着那根被自己咬过的雪茄：“理查森家族？”所有人都知道Farrier和理查森家族的过节，Henry也不例外，他解释：“我们无意挑衅你，但他们的确是比较合适的人选。”

“那你们一定也知道，Collins家族是我的合作伙伴。”  
“这一点我一定要说明一下，”Henry弯下腰，双手交握，想让自己看起来像个有诚意的生意人：“在对拉斯维加斯进行比较规范的管理后，我们已经很久没有动用过比较粗暴的手段解决问题了。”

“起初，我们想通过融资这类比较温和的手段整合一些公司。你知道的，化零为整总是更方便操控，但Collins家族的产业实在过于庞大，他们的态度也很强硬。我们无法在大方向上获得共识。所以逼不得已，我们选择了老办法解决问题。”

Henry晃了晃脑袋，口气坚决且毫不退让：“你知道的，我们希望合作的对象尽可能少，如果Collins家族愿意接受你的管理，我们肯定不会再多加干预。相反的，我们会不择手段吞并掉所有不稳定因素。”

接下来无非就是一些现金交易和不记名债券的处理问题。

香槟已经上了桌，所有人都在等Farrier的回答。他换了个坐姿，整理了一下领带后站了起来，把雪茄丢进垃圾桶里，顺带说了一句：“成交。”

在结束谈话后，Farrier和其他手下一起离开了。他们走到路边准备上车离开，周围行人都神色匆匆，避开了这几辆黑色轿车。Payne和Farrier并不坐一辆车，所以他在自己的老板上车前，走过来拦住了他，拉着车门要和他说几句话：“你知道Lansky他们的意思吧，你需要去拿到全部的经营权，从Collins家手里。”

Payne一本正经的样子给Farrier焦躁的情绪火上浇油，他今天中午又忘了吃药。

“是，是，我知道。我听得懂他们的话。”  
站在Farrier身后的大高个是James，他开口附和：“但那很难和Collins家解释，无论是对爵士还是少爷。”

Farrier偏了偏上身，指着James说：“对，你说到了重点，我总是喜欢你这一点。”他重新摸出了一根雪茄点上，用皮鞋踏了踏马路的边沿，考虑清楚后说：“不需要解释，只要这么去干就行了。”

他很清楚Collins家族和其他毫无作为的贵族有本质上的不同，或许他们会伪装出审时度势的软弱，但仍然保留着贵族的尊严和底线，这使Collins家不会愿意屈服于一个从贫民码头和垃圾堆里崛起的黑帮。他们可以是合作关系，但绝不会成为主从关系。与其多此一举去和Collins家解释其中原因，不如强行回收股份。现在在伦敦没有任何人可以反抗Farrier的决定。

Farrier知道自己不能和Lansky成为敌人。

*

在适当运用暴力手段的情况下，Farrier回收经营权的效率很高。与此同时，他和Collins家之间愉快的合作也迎来了终结。

不期而至的噩耗也一个接着一个传进了Collins家里。老爵士为此不解并且愤怒，电话里的询问只会得到千篇一律的官方解释，Farrier雇佣的经纪人嘴里蹦出来的说辞总是能够避重就轻。Collins家派去的人也无法带回有用的消息，甚至连Farrier本人都见不到。

自从那天在公寓里和Farrier不欢而散后，Collins又和他断了联系。家族生意的巨大变故让他也被卷入其中，他终于有机会着手处理它们了，但Collins却高兴不起来。Collins并不是个对怀疑主义感兴趣的人，他一直相信Farrier的为人，并且丝毫不介意对方的出生和身份，也不在乎有关Farrier的负面评价和传闻。Farrier救过他，为他解决过很多麻烦。他无法把这一切都重新定义为一场精心策划的阴谋，即便其他人都这么认为。

在老爵士的派遣下，Collins又去了一趟肯辛顿高街的俱乐部，那也是他第一次和Farrier见面的地方。今天天气不错，街道总算是有机会晒晒太阳。Collins在后面的人鸣笛前下了车。或许是下午的关系，“Last Paradise”的大门口并不怎么热闹。在他进门前，却碰上了一位熟人。

Teddy带着两三个人从拐角处走了出来，正撞上Collins，他吊儿郎当地用眼神上下打量了Collins一番，就差对着面前站得笔直的少爷吹口哨了。Collins不打算在这里和Teddy讨价还价，毕竟这件事究其根本，他必须得亲自和Farrier谈谈才能解决。

还没等到Collins开口，Teddy就抢先说：“让我猜猜，你想问我什么？”

Collins不喜欢被人捉弄，深呼吸了一下，把眼神移开了。

“他最近在投资新生意，某种新兴的电影院。我想想，今天他应该在查令路上那一家，我保证你过去立马就能找到。”Teddy拍了拍Collins的肩膀，向他露出了一个意味不明的笑容：“另外，他最近心情可不太好，已经炸了中立区那边好几家不守约的店了，你最好别惹他。”

有些尴尬的Collins在打听到Farrier的去向后，立马就转身离开，走前仍旧不忘留下一句“谢谢”。

*

找到Farrier经营的那家电影院并不难，Collins现在就站在它的大门口。它和周围灯火通明的赌场、酒吧之类的娱乐场所看上去格格不入，戒备森严，台阶上站着两个看上去非常不友好的守门人。

今晚的夜色比以往更沉，大概是因为多云的天藏住了月光，阴恻恻的冷风钻进Collins大衣的领子里，他轻轻打了个颤，回头看了看马路上远去的车灯。碰巧James拖着个看上去失去了意识的男人从门口路过，Collins叫住了那个大块头，这让他顺利进入了这个古怪的电影院的大门。

“所以你来这儿是想找老板谈谈？”  
James带着他顺着楼梯下行，这里的光线并不明亮，装潢也都选择了一些暧昧的色彩。Collins隐隐约约能感觉到Teddy口中所说的“新兴”是什么意思了。

“是的。”  
越往下走，一阵令人面红的呻吟声就越来越清晰大声。在走到底层后，前面的路成了一条长廊，左右分别是两个放映厅，透过门上的小窗，Collins终于看清了这里的景象。显而易见，这是一家色情影院。放映厅布置得十分奢华，沙发和地毯上三三两两地坐着两种男人，肥头大耳的中年权贵和年轻的Omega们，他们唯一的共同点是衣不蔽体。投影屏上正在播放一些色情影片。

“Collins先生。”James喊道，Collins这才回了神，收回了目光，他难免受到了些信息素的影响。“老板在走廊尽头的包厢里，他已经好久天没吃药了……祝你好运。”

道谢后，Collins加快脚步走过铺着暗红色地毯的走廊，两旁传来的淫秽声响让他汗毛直立。这是Farrier从未告诉过他的灰色产业，或许和Farrier本人一样，公众面前展示的都是他的冰山一角。

Collins不敢多想，他宁愿盲信一次。

走廊尽头的那扇门并没有锁，Collins推开走了进去。里面的布置算不上豪华，甚至可以说是简单，面积也远不及其他几个供议员们玩乐的放映厅大。黑漆漆的房间里只有放映机投影的画面，依旧是一部色情影片，却是无声的。隐约可以看到小型银幕下面是吧台和酒柜，这样的摆设非常古怪。

他转过身，看到了身后唯一一张长沙发上坐着的男人。

Farrier今天看起来很正常，没有漏得到处都是的信息素，也没有歇斯底里的喋喋不休。他嘴里的烟燃了一半，依旧穿着那身黑西装，斜靠在沙发上，两脚交叉摆在面前的矮桌上。光线太昏暗，让人看不清他的目光到底聚焦在屏幕，还是Collins身上。

Collins走到他正前方，挡住了他的视线。那些淫乱的画面投影在Collins身上不停变换着，而Collins却端正又严肃，被灰色大衣和西装裹住的身体线条修长又笔直，像比例完美，精雕细琢的艺术品，一双蓝色的眼睛在斑驳的光影下闪烁，如同一出怪异的行为艺术。

“你为什么要这么做？”  
这是一个愚蠢的问题，但Collins还是问出口了。无论他再怎么聪明、优秀，始终都只是个还不到十八岁的年轻人。

Farrier偏着头，透过弥散开的烟雾看向他，说：“换个有意义的问题。”

“我要怎么做才能阻止你？”  
被动的Collins像个被老师问话的高中生，他想了想回答道。

突然想起了什么的Farrier开始摸索自己丢在一旁的大衣口袋，然后他从那里面掏出了一把老式的柯尔特左轮，这种手枪已经淘汰了，现在流通的大多用作收藏。Farrier把它丢在了面前的方桌上，解释：“毛子的老游戏，你知道的。”

Farrier疯了，Collins想。他弯腰拿起那把枪，从未感觉到死亡与自己的距离如此近。周围寂静的黑暗涌过来包裹住他，让他浑身发冷，只有放映机发出细微的声响，像死神正在磨牙。那些关于Farrier的记忆顷刻间变得轻薄而虚幻，像一个不断上升的气球，消失在他的视野里。

而真实的Farrier是陌生的，坐在他的前方，不带感情地审视着他的无措。

Collins并不是个优柔寡断的懦夫，在果断地开枪后，他把左轮递给了Farrier。坐在沙发上的黑帮管理者似乎对这个游戏非常熟练，没有丝毫顾虑地对着自己的脑袋也开了枪。

枪空响了四次，第五次时扣动板机时，Collins中了头彩。

但预料中血肉横飞的死亡并没有来临。猩红的色粉溅了他一身，那并不是一颗真正的子弹。一直躺在沙发上的Farrier站起身，绕过方桌，走到了Collins身旁，靠近他耳语：“你输了，小子。”

现在的Collins无法回答他一个字，因为他能感受到的只有自己濒临失速的心跳，连胸腔似乎都跟随着它在震颤。他握紧了发麻的手指，努力克制自己对死亡的恐惧。Farrier不着痕迹地将目光从Collins抿紧的嘴唇上移开，他能看出来这位年轻人正在压抑颤抖的呼吸，脸颊微微鼓了起来。

也能注意到Collins伸进大衣兜里的右手。

他瞥见Collins垂下的头，金色的碎发散在额前，脸上是一触即碎的脆弱。Farrier伸手握住了Collins揣在兜里的手，毫不意外地握住了一把手枪。Collins没有反抗，让Farrier拿走了他的武器。那把枪的重量明显是子弹上过膛的，Farrier卸掉了弹夹，将手枪举到了Collins面前：“你想杀我。”

不，我不想。  
但Collins说不出口这句话，他的牙像被强力胶黏住了一样结实。

放映机发出“咔哒”的响声，然后停住了——影片放映结束了。没过几秒，下一部禁忌的电影又在空荡的房间里开场了。

与此同时，Farrier猛然伸手揪住Collins的后颈，将他拖向前方的吧台。腺体的位置非常敏感，被人控制住弱点后的Collins陷入了短暂的僵硬，直到被Farrier摁得弯腰，上身贴在冰冷的台面上时，他才意识到了自己应该挣扎反抗，艰难地喊道：“冷静点，你不能这么对我！”

但Farrier的体格比他健壮不少，更何况他的下半身也被Farrier紧压住，动弹不得，根本没有还手的机会。他能感觉到周围空气中Farrier信息素的浓度正在增长，这让Collins变得焦躁，眩晕和窒息逐渐往他脑中上涌。Farrier加重了手上的力度，几乎要把他的脖子拧出淤青，也彻底结束了Collins负隅顽抗的挣动。

Farrier用一种不痛不痒的语调缓慢地说：“噢，你不懂我，Collins，我是个脆弱的人。”

Collins的侧脸贴在大理石吧台上，从Farrier站立的角度看不到他的脸，但却能听到他被闷住的声音：“我以为我懂你……”

这样的对话毫无意义，他们已经试过了，只会让他们不愉快的互相道别。Farrier非常讨厌一无所获的感觉，一颗子弹杀死一个敌人，一次投资换得相应利润，所以他不会再重蹈覆辙。他开始扒掉Collins身上的长大衣，然后是西装裤和腰带。他的动作坚决而粗暴，Collins也感觉到了他骇人的决心，开始小声地恳求。

Alpha的本能促使Collins在反抗无果后，开始想方设法避免自己受到侵害，只可惜Farrier根本不理会他的求饶。Farrier不是第一次看到Collins的身体了。在微弱的光线下，年轻人结实的臀部和修长的双腿被看得一清二楚，它们比常人的皮肤颜色更浅，呈现出一种泛着光泽的苍白。Collins的下身只剩下了一双绑在小腿上的黑色吊袜带。

“物归原主。”  
说完后，Farrier把手枪贴着Collins的小腿插回了他的吊带袜里。

“或者你该试试我的枪。”冰凉浓稠的液体淋了下来，顺着Collins的股缝一路流下去，然后打湿了他脚上的皮鞋，在地下汇成一滩水洼。他打了个颤，闻出了那是红酒的味道。

酒瓶被丢在了地上，发出了破碎的响声。Farrier的手指毫无征兆地插了进来，可是红酒并不是合格的润滑剂，被强行插入的撕裂感和胀痛让狼狈的少爷叫了出来。不仅如此，施暴者手上的戒指也挤进了他干涩的肠道里。

“你真的应该说点什么，像刚才一样求我试试？你以前可是个多话的小子。”  
Farrier说的话混乱并且令人难以理解，他持续搅弄着Collins的屁股，即使Alpha不会像Omega那样因为摩擦与插入而分泌出润滑液，但这依旧令他乐在其中。从俯视的角度能看到Collins脖子上的汗和发红的鼻尖，还有紧闭的嘴唇——他不愿意再出声了。

但只要Farrier揪住他腺体的手再用上点力，他就不得不发出颤抖的声音。

虽然Collins不能分泌体液，但持续的指奸还是起到了扩张作用。在手指拔出去后，Collins感觉到Farrier将裆部抵在了他的臀缝间，更糟糕的是，Farrier硬了。

显而易见，Farrier很想操他。  
其实事态早就已经失控了，他和Farrier不是第一次走到这一步了，只是Collins始终都在自欺欺人，用各种理由搪塞他们之间的感情。

Farrier用双手握住了Collins的脖子，只要他再用上些力气，就可以让Collins彻底窒息了，但他没有那么做，而是轻柔地抚摸着Collins的喉结，下身勃起的阴茎却蛮横地缓缓抵进了Collins的肛口里。手指的插入根本比不上这根大家伙，Collins双手紧紧抓着台沿，指节发白。Farrier终于还是把整根阴茎都插了进来，撞得Collins臀部翘起，发出哆嗦的啜泣。

“我说过了，我应该早点操你的。”  
Collins被Farrier握着脖子往后提了些起来，这个姿势让Collins的呼吸变得更加困难，他吞咽着唾液，鼻腔里，喉咙里全都是另一个Alpha的气味。眼前的画面变得昏花，黑白的色情片还在上演，Collins嘶哑地呻吟着，为他们配上了音。Alpha的肛门根本无法用于插入，不知道Farrier现在感觉如何，但Collins只能感觉到干燥的疼痛，强烈的异物感甚至让他的下腹抽搐，那里只有未发育前就萎缩的生育器官。

他不再是出生高贵的勋爵，Farrier也不是他友好的黑帮搭档。现实如此，他现在是待宰的牲畜，被刑具贯穿在砧板上，精神上的苦痛和肉体的煎熬交替折磨着他，鲜血淌尽，死不瞑目。

Farrier显然比他兴致高昂多了，甚至单手抱起他的一只腿，揪住Collins汗湿的金发，从侧面继续凶猛地操他，阴囊砸在他的屁股上发出连续的声响。抽插过程中流出的小部分精液让Collins的肠道润滑了不少，这场强奸也看上去更像是做爱了。

无论Farrier怎么干Collins，这位倔强的小少爷始终没有再大声地叫出过声。他倔强却脆弱的表情总是那么让人着迷，泪湿的金色睫毛下那双蓝眼睛已经散焦了，但他依旧咬紧了腮帮，不愿服软。他上身的西装被弄得皱巴巴的，扣子也掉了好几颗。他不愿出声的态度让Farrier不太开心，后者揪着他的头发低声地警告：“发出点声音，不然你等会儿会哭着求我的。”但Farrier只得到了一句小声的“No”。

挑衅一个有偏执型人格分裂，并且正在发病的Alpha绝对不是明智的行为。其严重的后果就是Farrier开始尝试着顶弄Collins肠道里的另外一块区域，他经验丰富，没有花多少时间就找到了那个失去了功能的小口子。

从未想过会被侵入这个部位的Collins开始本能地疯狂挣扎，他抓住桌沿想撑起自己的身体，却被Farrier俯下身重重地压了回去，并且咬住了他的腺体，直到咬得那块皮肤渗出鲜血。Collins崩溃地喊出了声，良好的教养注定了即使是此刻，他也不会说出什么脏话来，总之是些“你不能这么对我”、“你这个疯子”、“我恨你”之类的话翻来覆去的絮叨。

“你看，你还是会哭的，虽然是哭着骂我。”

Farrier同时握紧了他还在企图反抗的双手，下身坚硬火热的阴茎粗暴地顶开那个湿润的穴口，它实在是太窄小了，粗粝的肉壁却稚嫩而湿软，甚至像强奸一个少年Omega。Collins浑身的皮肤都因为被侵犯而通红，并且汗水淋漓。在他胡乱的哭声中，Farrier终于完整地操进了那个萎缩的生殖腔中，粗长的阴茎用力地摩擦着开始渗出粘液的内壁。

因为瞬间的剧痛，Collins全身的肌肉都绷紧了，无可避免地夹紧了屁股里那根阴茎。Farrier更深地插入，在把充血的阴茎狠狠掼入过于窄小的生殖腔后，他成结了。膨大的结被腔口死死绞住，大量的精液涌入了Collins的肚子里。他觉得自己快要被撕裂了，身体由于过度刺激而不受控地痉挛。Farrier并没有因为成结就停下，还以更快的频率继续操他的宫腔。

Collins甚至无法分辨Farrier带给他的是疼痛还是快感，他只能断断续续地叫着，满脸汗水，金发凌乱，宝蓝的眼珠里涌出温热的泪水。

因为持续的操弄，Collins的生殖腔也变得湿润，开始分泌出粘液，一直流到肛口，这对于侵犯他的混蛋来说也是件好事。Farrier咬着嘴里的烟，变换着不同的体位干他，最后把Collins丢在了那张皮沙发上，从正面抱着他的大腿再插入那个已经有些红肿的肛口，先前射进去的粘稠精液被挤了出来，流满了Collins的腿根和前方金色的体毛。

阴茎的性快感对于Collins来说已经太过轻微，他一次次勃起成结，却只能在空气中射出。相比来说，他另外一个性器官的干性高潮才是来势汹汹，几乎要把他逼疯。

今天他终于领教了Farrier粗暴的做爱技巧。

趁着他的不应期时，Farrier会用手捏紧他的屁股，全进全出地狠干他，逼迫Collins发出带着哭腔的叫声。正面的体位可以接吻，Farrier丢掉了嘴里的烟，然后他们不顾一切地吻着对方。和从前任何一次都不同，Collins心怀恨意，咬着Farrier饱满的唇，Farrier却不躲开，任由自己的嘴唇被咬破。血腥气和信息素溢满了他们的口腔，他们仍旧深吻着，直到舌头舔入令人干呕的深度。

直到沙发上沾满了他们的精液，Farrier终于将软下的深色性器从Collins白皙的屁股里拔了出来。可怜的小少爷屁股里已经灌满了精液，他的生殖腔也不例外，里面全都是另一个Alpha肆虐后的痕迹。Alpha无法被永久标记，但短时间内他的身体里都会被Farrier的味道填满。

快感之上的快感变成了一片苦闷的海，而Collins在里面越沉越深。

他仰躺在黑色的沙发上失神地望向一片漆黑之中，浑身都是未褪的红，上身的马甲和衬衫被拉到了胸口以上，满是咬痕的乳尖还被Farrier揉捏着。合不拢的腿根还在痉挛着，红肿的会阴，扩开的肛口糊满了一片狼藉的体液。

然后Farrier拔出他吊袜带里插着的手枪，将漆黑的枪管塞进了已经足够湿软的肛门中抽动起来，发出黏腻的水声，被搅弄成半透明的精液沾满了枪膛。冰冷的金属触感让不堪折磨的Collins全身的肌肉都颤动了起来，他的眼框血红，生理泪水顺着之前未干的泪痕开始滑落。

Farrier拉好了裤子的拉链，梳理好了额前散下来的棕发，又是一副衣冠楚楚的样子。他坐在Collins旁边，然后伸手抓住了Collins的胳膊，把他拉了起来，将脸抵在他的颈窝里慢条斯理地吻着，这个滑稽的姿势像是在跳一支舞，但他们之间已经不会再有如此温情的画面了。

在昏暗的光里，Farrier看到Collins张了张嘴，吐出了几个模糊的单词。

“什么？”  
“我永远……都不会原谅你。”

所有的影片都播放完了，投影屏上的画面消失了。  
放映机发出最后一声老朽的哀嚎，不再转动。


	5. Chapter 5

“该死的天气，雨还是下个不停。”  
有人推开了馅饼店的大门，老旧的门栓发出了刺耳的响声。这家金斯兰大街上的馅饼店毫不起眼，但Farrier 总喜欢特地过来照顾它的生意，或许是童年回忆作祟。它经营了太久，比城墙外臭气熏天的皮革厂和屠宰场存在的时间还要久，甚至已经不需要翻新装修之类的手段吸引顾客了，周围的居民都清楚这家店里食物的好味道。

Payne收起雨伞，拍了拍不小心滴落在肩膀上的雨珠：“一份土豆泥，谢谢。”  
他头上所剩无几的头发乱糟糟的，但却根本遮掩不住他谢顶的事实，和他本人一样，都在极力想表现得体面些。没有人搭话，Payne看了看坐在正对门口的桌边的老板以及他对面的Teddy。

Farrier看上去情绪不佳，并不想理睬任何人。Teddy替他跟Payne打了招呼，朝他们任劳任怨的经纪人端起杯子，露出了一个一如既往不太真诚的笑容：“这儿的鳗鱼冻很不错，你应该试试。”

擅长打圆场的男孩好心地给Payne让了个座位。在落座后，Payne发现Farrier还在一脸严肃地和自己盘子里的香肠较劲，没有半点开始谈话的意思。他清了清嗓子，说：“我们已经接手了西区这边大部分的生意，处理其它地区的小团伙还需要花些时间。”

“Lansky和他的合作伙伴对我们的效率非常满意，他们认为Collins家的屈服开了一个好头……”  
他瞄了一眼Farrier的神情，对方将一块碎肉放进了嘴里，凶狠地咀嚼着，脸上颌骨和咬肌的轮廓因为用力过猛而突出。一旁的Teddy发出了一声哀嚎，像看到支持的队伍输了球，一脸痛惜地看着Payne，幸灾乐祸地插嘴：“噢，别这样，你还是说出来了那个名字。”

Payne一头雾水，满脸疑惑地看着他。

“你没闻到这股香味吗？他身上全是那个可爱又高傲的小少爷……”  
总是容易得意忘形的Teddy话还没说完，就被Farrier抬起头的一个眼神掐断了。他差点咬着自己的舌头，但还是及时闭了嘴。Farrier盘子里的馅饼和香肠分量没怎么减少，但是被他用刀叉切割得支离破碎。他兴致寥寥地擦了擦嘴，终于打算开始问他唯一关心的话题：“Collins家怎么样了？”

“一团糟。”这事似乎让Payne很困扰，他焦虑地用手掌搓弄着下巴：“Merlin Collins，嗯……就是老Collins突然发病进了医院，情况不太好，什么时候醒过来也还没有定数。”  
“然后呢？”  
“Collins少爷应该会在不久后继承他的伯爵爵位，但他似乎不想接管家族的事。他的姐姐刚从法国回来，也许Collins家会有一位女主人了。”

店员端上了一盘土豆泥，察觉到了他们谈话时怪异的氛围后不动声色地转身离开，走到大门口将挂在门上手写的标牌从“开张”翻转成了“打烊”，不得不说这其实是多此一举，因为店里面根本就没有其他顾客——Farrier的手下都站在门口的屋檐下等候着，没有哪个平民会想进来和他共进午餐的。

闲不住的Teddy靠近Payne低声提示了一句：“说点关于Collins少爷的。”

意识到了什么的Payne抬头看了看Farrier看向他的深绿色眼睛，纵然Farrier没有急迫地追问，但目光却像要把话从他喉咙里抠出来一样可怕。手心发麻的Payne只能继续说：“听说Collins要去波士顿读大学。”

他松开了手里的餐刀，落在盘子上发出一声清脆短促的声音。  
这句话比法院的传票还令人胆寒，Farrier从来没有害怕过什么，但现在他不确定了。

Farrier知道自己做过很多错事，犯过大大小小的罪。  
要在像东区一样的地方活下来并不容易，印度次大陆的移民潮席卷了这片贫瘠的土地，逃难的犹太人和穆斯林中间让这儿的原住民生活环境更加糟糕，而Farrier不想死，也不想成为码头上底层劳工的一员。

他承认自己喜欢Collins的开朗率真，Collins清澈的蓝眼睛，Collins身上恰到好处的贵气，以及最美妙的部分——一丁点的好斗和勇敢。就如同喜欢一束被他买下，然后插在花盆里的新鲜栀子一样。同样，他也承认自己的过错，坦然到几近于无耻地承认自己一时冲动强奸了Collins这个事实。

他不会用精神疾病为自己的暴行开脱。  
归根结底，弱肉强食的生长环境使然，让他感情中富有侵略性的部分压倒了代表着保护与珍爱的保守部分。在那天过后，他突然意识到了一件令他恐惧的事：他对Collins的完全占有也注定了完全失去。

“噢，Farrier，别摆出那副表情。”  
看着Farrier一副魂不守舍的样子，Teddy开口安慰道：“你说过的，他那天带着枪，但是最终都没有对你开过。”机灵的男孩低下头凑过去，动了动眉毛：“得了吧，别说他想杀你了，这都是你为自己上了他找的借口。”

“他爱你，他不会伤害你，就像他终归会原谅你一样。”  
Farrier并没有被他的话说服，平静地看着自己的酒杯，回答道：“不，他不应该饶恕我。”

“他似乎还没走，去希达宫公寓也许能找到他。”  
眼看Farrier没有一点行动的意思，Teddy又补充了一句分量十足的暗示。

他们沉默了大概半分钟，没有人再说话，然后Farrier突然站了起来，像下定了决心。

“嘿！Farrier，等等，今晚你还有一个采访！”Payne急忙把嘴里的土豆泥咽下去，大声提醒自己热血上头的老板。不同于其他活在暗处谨慎低调的帮派，Farrier的曝光度也是他谋生的手段之一，他是家喻户晓的明星，一直有意塑造自己光鲜的形象，英俊迷人的相貌也帮了他不少忙。

“那种小事不用再提醒我了。”  
他拿起了自己的西装外套和大衣径直往门外快步走去。门口的手下忙不迭地为他开门，跟在他身后匆匆上了车。

意识到自己又需要准备些应急的说法搪塞记者和电视台，Payne挫败又沮丧地放下了手，Teddy给他倒了杯酒，推到他的手边，看似善解人意地安慰道：“我以为你早就习惯这份工作了，”然后主动地用鳗鱼冻跟他碰杯，笑着说：“来吧，为混乱的伦敦干杯。”

*

Farrier的车开到目的地之后停在了路边，他不急于下车，而是擦了擦车窗上的雾气，透过细密的雨雾观察着街旁的一切，他从梧桐灰绿色的枯槁枝干往上数，找到了前庭正对方向的第五层Collins房间的窗户。那扇玻璃窗紧闭着，里边的白帘也被它的主人拉得严严实实的，。

司机透过后视镜偷瞄了自己的老板一眼，却没敢开口问为什么他不下车，而是坐在这儿看着外面发呆。有些时候，Farrier会出奇地耐心，譬如现在，他已经盯着那扇没亮灯的窗户看了半个小时了。终于在他准备离开时，有人拉开了窗帘。掀开纱帘的是一只女人的手，上面还涂着暗红色的指甲油，她侧身站在窗帘后，让人难以看清她的面貌。

Farrier迅速地掐灭了烟，打开车门准备下车。

“老板，你的药……”  
这句话成功地让Farrier停了下来，淅淅沥沥的雨滴砸在开了一半的车门上，催促着他离开。他犹豫了片刻，还是接过了那一把可恶的白色小药片，然后吞了下去。干燥的药粉黏在他的咽喉里，不上不下，那股异物感挥之不去。正是这种他一直无法习惯的感觉在此时此刻提醒着他，他不能再搞砸更多事了。

在敲开公寓门前，Farrier站在昏暗的走廊里考虑了很久，甚至想到了所有最糟糕的情况，比如里面的女人是Collins的新情人之类的。他必须确定自己现在非常冷静，不会再因此做出无法挽回的事。

Farrier无声地呼出一口气，敲响了门。意料之中，开门的是一个女人，Farrier不动声色地扫视屋内，没有发现第二个人的身影。不难看出来，Collins不在这里。过人的身高让女人几乎可以平视Farrier，也正是如此高挑的身材让她看上去丰腴却不臃肿。她穿着真丝吊带裙，丝毫没有因为来客是男人而显得拘谨，她挽起漂亮的红发，看向Farrier。

那是一双Farrier很熟悉的眼睛，但虹膜和瞳仁的颜色都蓝得过分纯粹了，像冬雪下结冰的湖，凛冽而深邃。

“你为我弟弟而来。”  
在Farrier开口前，这位看上去十分不好惹的女士就已经猜到，并且指出了他的来意。她脸上没有一丝惧色，似乎知晓一切，还用那双让人发冷的眼睛打量着面前危险的男人。然后她笑了，不过那仅仅是面部肌肉的牵动。

她是个容易不耐烦的人，在别人开口兜圈子前，就会抢先交代完那些没有意义的问题：“我是Lily Collins，进来吧。”

Farrier没有多话，走进了熟悉的公寓。他还记得客厅的这张灰色沙发，那天Collins就光着脚靠着它，和他进行了最后一次还算心平气和的谈话。现在他又坐在这儿了，唯一不同的是他对面躺在沙发上的人换成了Collins的姐姐。她身上Alpha的信息素并不浓烈，却足以告诉别人她征服者的身份。

与Lily相似，Farrier也并不是个有耐心的人，他直截了当地问：“Collins现在在哪儿？”

“他现在应该已经在波士顿了，如果他动作够快的话，现在应该正站在自由之路上。”  
这个说法难以让Farrier相信，他追问：“但他需要继承爵位，伦敦的生意……”

“生意？什么生意？”Lily是为数不多敢打断Farrier说话的人之一，她的红唇柔软而诱人，吐露出的话语却掷地有声：“你指的是被你和Lansky不择手段抢走的那些赌场和工厂？”

“我欣赏你的直言不讳。”  
Farrier不喜欢处于劣势的感觉，他的眉毛还拧在一起，低沉地冷笑了一声。

“父亲骨子里还是个老派的贵族，虽然我不知道他为什么会愿意跟你合作。”Lily披了件毛毯，虽然壁炉还燃着，但阴雨绵绵的冬天还是让人有些吃不消。她垂下目光，看向自己的脚尖：“事实证明，他选错了。”

“告诉我这些并没有什么用，Lily小姐，我不关心。”  
“我和父亲不一样。”Lily将目光投向火里，木柴在她眼中的倒影里熊熊燃烧：“我知道你为什么要这么做，也知道我们需要学会屈服。”

“这已经不是贵族的世道了。但这依旧不是你伤害Jack的借口。”她的一头卷发被笼罩在暖光的光里，仿佛被火吻过一样红。  
“Jack的容貌和他的母亲如出一辙，但他的脾气实在是太像我们的父亲了，宁折不弯。”在话尾，她添上了一句叹息：“那我们来说说你关心的。”

偏过头来的Lily用手掌撑住了自己的脸颊，继续平静地发言：“Jack没有告诉过我发生了什么，但他脖子上鲜血淋漓的伤口和信息素的异样已经解释了一切。”她的眼神重新变得锐利，像审判罪人一样钉在了Farrier的脸上：“他不再是个正常的Alpha了。”

Farrier看了Lily一眼，然后将目光转开了，桌子上还放着那卷用了一半的纱布，现它已经快被用光了，Farrier将它拿在手中搓动着。不知是咽不下去的药粉还是其他什么东西作祟，他的喉咙干涩得要命，像被巨人的手掌握紧一样。

为了逞一时之快而对Collins造成的伤害，逐渐开始反噬他自己。  
他感到痛苦，因为他的爱和恶都不够纯粹，然而忏悔不曾在他的生命中存在过，以后也不会来临。

“在他去波士顿的前一周，我才刚从拉斯维加斯回来，我以为自己能看到十年不见的弟弟长大成人意气风发的样子。”Lily自嘲般笑了笑，继续说：“我却看到一个对抑制药物上瘾，濒临崩溃的年轻人。你一定没见过这么多的针管和药瓶。”

Farrier的眼神动摇了，他不再用沉默和Lily对峙，而是微微低下头，焦躁地揉了揉自己的嘴唇。Lily的目光也落到了他手中的纱布上，说：“我来的那天用了半卷纱布给我的弟弟做了应急处理，他手上的针孔太多了，无法止血。他腺体的伤口发炎非常严重，让他高烧到几乎神志不清。”

人总是很难意识到自己失去了什么。  
就像面临亲人去世，也许在他脉搏和心跳停止的那一瞬间，你体会不到任何死亡的实感。而当你路过他喜欢的餐厅或见到他曾经写下的信件，甚至一只旧袜子都足以打开悲痛的阀门，所有的悔恨都会洪泄而至，淹没你一团糟的生活。

敏锐的Lily当然能看出Farrier的焦虑和恐惧，她的语气还是那么平淡，每个单词却都像子弹一样贯进Farrier的耳里：“最后医生为他的腺体进行了非法化学切除，他这一生都无法和任何人结为伴侣了，托你的福。”

Lily站起身，端起桌上已经凉透了的红茶，走向半开放的厨房，准备把它倒进水槽里：“幸好你没有和我说任何有关‘爱’的字眼来挽回或开脱，不然我真的会恶心得想吐的。”

本来Farrier也不爱说废话，而他今天Farrier话更是少得出奇。Lily说出的那些话他不爱听，可它们却在他脑子里循环播放着，像卡带的老录音机，最刺耳的那几句反复鞭打着他，大声地咒骂着他无耻的幻想，宣判他和Collins的诀别。

这不值得遗憾，这只是他咎由自取。  
Farrier点了烟，抽了一口后难得地被呛住了。他深呼吸，握惯了枪的手却止不住地发抖。

*

爱。

Collins站在纽伯里街一家烘焙店外。它的招牌挂在墨绿的雨棚下，精致而古朴，写着“Moonstone”。他凝视着店里的收银台，那后面挂着一块黑板，上面是粉笔写好的花体字菜单，面包们都拥有花哨的名字，里边关于“爱”的几个总是最扎眼的。他看着看着就发起了呆，和玻璃上自己疲惫不堪的映像面面相觑。

波士顿的天气不错，午后的阳光很暖和，温柔地烘烤着Collins的后背，也让他后颈迟迟无法愈合的伤口生出一股火灼般的钝痛。有个穿着红毛衣的男孩推开门走了出来，一眼就看到了Collins，径直朝他走了过来，显然Collins是他要找的人。

“上午好，我是Peter，你一定就是Lily的弟弟了。”  
这位邻家男孩比Collins还要小一些，看上不过十五岁。他也有一头惹眼的淡金色短发，朝气蓬勃，如同一位英俊的少年爱神。Peter带着Collins进了店里，黄油和牛奶的香味厚重又浓郁，像柔软的云一样包裹着他们，舒缓了些Collins的焦虑。

店里的顾客还排着长队，有的和周遭得人闲谈，有的则是读着报纸，挨个等待着新鲜的面包出炉，收银员和面包师们非常忙碌，却并没有表现出手忙脚乱的模样，显然这样的好生意已经维持很久了。

Peter带着Collins从后门走出去，烘焙店的背面有一个小花园，面积不大，但是花草树木都精心修剪过了，从房屋外侧的楼梯可以上到二楼，那就是他们一家的起居室。Peter一边走一边向Collins解释：“父亲在厨房，下班之后他也会来看看你的。”他转过头看向跟在自己身后上楼梯的青年，眼神滑向Collins下巴上发青的胡茬，问道：“你两年前就在塔弗茨大学入学了，还记得刚见你的时候，你看上去也不太好，和现在差不多糟。”

“所以你是又遇上什么麻烦了吗？”  
他们上完了楼梯，在拐角的木平台上停了下来，Collins叹了口气，目光落在自己的手提包上：“你们认识什么私人医生吗，我是指可以进行腺体切除的那种。”

Collins不过二十岁，但他的蓝眼睛里已经没多少光彩了，Peter出于礼貌没有细问过，但他还是对此好奇极了，愣了愣：“那可是违法手术，另外一提，你不是Beta吗？”

“不，我切除过一次，但似乎不太彻底。”  
Peter似乎有些吃惊，他并不太了解Collins，包括他曾经是和Alpha这一点。他不方便多问，走过去打开了门：“来吧，我们进屋说。那种手术一定非常不好受，幸好我是个Beta。”为了掩饰尴尬，他干笑了两声，打算换个话题：“你打算什么时候回伦敦，我想一定有人在等你回去。”

事实上Peter指的是老Collins或者他的姐姐，但这句话却触及了Collins毫无自觉的雷区，首先在他脑子里炸开的是另一个危险的名字，令他毛骨悚然的名字。

却又让他难以忘怀的名字。

他迅速地回答：“没有人。”然后带上了门。

*

在重病难愈的第七年，老Collins去世了。  
如今日益衰退的Collins家族别无选择，它只剩下了Lily这一位合适的继承人。

Lily Collins很快就适应了她的新身份。

如她所说，从小在美国西海岸长大的Lliy并没有死守着贵族那套迂腐无用的矜贵，即使对Farrier冷嘲热讽，但她还是信守了自己的诺言，服从Farrier的管理，把生意拱手相让。Farrier也会适当体现出些人情味，给她留下维持家族运转的那一份资金。毕竟Farrier也并不想毁掉他们的家族，相反，他做的事无异于虎口夺食。

因为Lansky用事实证明了自己是个言出必行的人。西区冥顽不化的贵族不在少数，他们之中不乏有钱有势的人，但都在夜里亡命于枪口之下了，想要他们命的人并不只有黑帮帝国的新国王，这其中他们的对立党派也都出了一份力。

这是一个疯子横行，政府无能的时代。

在Lily Collins眼里，名声、荣誉、尊严之类的东西都比不上生存下去更具有价值，如果他们家族的名字在黑帮横行的乱世中被抹去，那一切都将不再有任何意义。她想当一个活着的商人，而不是一具戴着金银珠宝躺进棺材的尸体。

作为曾经的合作伙伴，Farrier还是去参加了老Collins的葬礼。大多数的人都不太欢迎他，把这当做兔死狐悲的假情假意，但他们又敢怒不敢言。冗长的葬礼让Farrier感到烦躁，他杀过很多人，但却没有参加过任何人的葬礼，包括他自己父母的。在离开教堂后，Farrier压下不耐和其他人一起去墓地为老伯爵下葬。在漫长的吊唁和祷告结束后，他准备离开，却碰巧看见了一位熟人。

在不远处刚添了新土的墓碑后有一颗茁壮的紫杉，Lily正站在树荫下和一个高大修长的金发男人交谈着。背后大片的草地上是连绵的墨绿密林，衬得那三个人影更显眼了。早春料峭的寒风从Farrier的掌心里穿过，周围的声音都变得轻微，他只听得到自己的呼吸和心跳，这也许预兆着某种不言而喻的感情正在复燃。

在七年前那个夜晚，他说他谁都不需要，留下Collins一个人独自离开时，他没有后悔。  
他在自己孤独荒凉的地下王国里迎来Collins，然后在荧幕下侵犯他，在他无声的泪水里咬破他的腺体时，他没有后悔。

穿着黑裙的女主人侧过身，Farrier终于看清了那个人的长相。  
时至今日，他再见到昔日的密友，未满的恋人，终于感到了一丝酸涩的悔意。

他的一双眼像深冬的海，悲伤的浪潮在没有暖意的血色夕阳下偶尔泛出零碎的光。Collins脸庞的棱角因为消瘦更分明了，他蓄了短胡须，和他的头发一样梳得整整齐齐，这让他看上去成熟了不少，也憔悴了不少。他脸上没有太多悲痛的神色，父亲的去世对他的打击或许已经无法用任何语言或者情绪来表达。他怀里的白百何弯下了花茎，上面的露珠未干，如同Collins流不出的泪滴。

年轻的伯爵的身旁站着一位比他矮小一些的金发年轻人，看上去比他的年纪更小。那个乳臭未干的小子正在对Collins说些什么，无非就是一些酸溜溜的安慰，俨然一副忠诚伙伴的姿态陪伴着青年伯爵。

Farrier知道当年他的所作所为没什么好解释的，但他还是想和Collins说点什么。  
可这绝不是一个重逢的好时机。


	6. Chapter 6

适当的时机又该是什么时候呢？  
这是个过于模糊的时间概念，在某种程度上，甚至可以说它是Farrier用来逃避现实的一个借口。

事态的发展显而易见：有些创伤或许会因为时间的流逝而好转，愈合，但另外那些深可见骨的致命伤却只会日益恶化。  
昨日无法挽回之事，不会在未来的某一天突然释怀。

Farrier是知道这些浅显的道理的，但他宁愿自己不知道，宁愿相信还有一丝转机。

而眼下他还有另一个迫在眉睫的大麻烦。Lansky在成功肃清了混乱的伦敦后，不择手段地融资，拥有了一手遮天的势力。他言出必行，的确将这个冥顽不灵的老城变成了第二个拉斯维加斯，政客们私下对他趋之若鹜，整个城市已经成为了他的殖民王国之一，他罪恶的触须在下水管道内生长，黑色交易，非法买卖都是他的业务范畴。

或许在不久之后，大不列颠将成为第二个古巴。

在登上王位前，Meyer Lansky要确保没有后顾之忧，也就是所有的集团和势力必须被他窝在手中，显然Farrier不是其中一员。这也意味着他们如履薄冰的合作关系走到头了，接下来Farrier和他的手下将是最后一个被抹杀的帮派，作为这场犯罪游戏的最终回合。

这虽然只是Farrier的推断，但也是不会有悬念的事态发展。对于这一点有脑子的人都会认可，而问题的关键在于Lansky会何时收网。至少目前看来，他暂时还没有要动手清理的迹象。而他必须和Lily谈清楚这件事的严重性，毕竟在他的私人立场上，他还是顾及Collins家的。也许可以把这当做他对Collins一种愧疚和补偿，但Farrier一向都不是会在乎别人怎么想自己的人，总而言之，他的确固执己见。

Lily并不难找，她和其他上流名媛不同，撇除所有处理生意和官司的时间，剩下的闲暇都被她消磨在了酒吧和赌场里，而她最喜欢的一间是肯辛顿高街上自己经营的。这间酒吧规模不大，甚至有些隐蔽难找，光顾的也都是些熟人，也正是因此，Lily才格外中意这儿。

当Farrier刚走到酒吧门口时，一只啤酒瓶破碎的声音从里面传了出来，但却没有什么人叫骂的声音。他摸出打火机的动作顿了一下，将手指移到了口袋里另一块漆黑的金属上。

接下来是拳头砸到肉上的闷响，嘈杂的人声一瞬间在这间小屋子里炸开，斗殴总是这样一触即发。Farrier一脚踹开了门，看到一地狼藉的玻璃渣和还冒着白泡的黑啤酒渍，各种Alpha的臭味挤在房间里，把酒吧变成了一个坏掉的鲷鱼罐头。有四五个高矮胖瘦不一的生面孔扭打在一起。

他环顾四周，吧台上的酒保已经不见了踪影，也没有Lily的身影，他派来保护Lily的人也都不知所踪了。昏黄不清的灯光只能照亮酒吧里一块有限的小地方，仿佛是给那几个丑态百出的混混打上的追光灯，而其他看好戏的孬种们则坐在暗处呐喊，起哄，就像是浑身恶臭的老鼠兴致勃勃地追着一群臭虫上蹿下跳。

其中一个有些干瘦的男人被一脚踹到在地，滚到了Farrier的脚边。他显然生气极了，满脑子只有爬起来，然后用拳头回敬那几个为酒精疯狂的傻子。但一只踩上他左边肩头的皮鞋阻止了他翻身的动作。

Farrier对着天花板开了一枪，震耳欲聋的枪声震住了混乱的人群。Farrier的这一举动成功吸引了所有人的举动，一群暴徒看着Farrier和他身后跟着的黑衣人，陷入了试探的沉默中。

“Lily Collins在哪儿？”  
最近Farrier似乎对他的精神药物产生了抗药性，这让他迷失在自己情绪的迷宫里，每一个岔口都会指向平静与歇斯底里两条截然不同的路。

块头看上去有些惊人的一个大汉捏了捏拳头，指节间发出喀嚓的响声，他面目狰狞地走过来，骂骂咧咧地说：“你他妈是谁？”

Farrier看上去很镇定，没有丝毫应战的意思，他掰开手枪的保险，朝着男人脖子一公分旁的破地板上开了一枪，崩碎的木屑炸得到处都是。这一举动也成功让逼近他的大块头停住了脚步，Farrier的语调不威自怒：“刚才似乎有人没听清我的问题，Lily Collins在哪儿？”

“我不知道……你他妈说的谁。”  
被他踩住的男人显然已经被吓得发抖了。但这并没有博得Farrier的同情，他将枪口往旁边移了些，这一次对准的是他的脑门正中心，那个男人意识到了Farrier真的可能会杀了他之后居然开始哭嚎了起来。

这时突然有人跺了跺脚，从暗处的包厢里走了出来，他和颜悦色地劝说Farrier放下枪：“放松点，先生，流血事件可不好处理。”

Farrier用脚后跟把躺在地上情绪崩溃的男人一脚踹到了旁边，转过头去看到了那个鬓发灰白的中年男人，是Lansky的头号走狗Henry。他今天穿得不如之前见面时那么正式，而是戴着一顶鸭舌帽，似乎不想太多人察觉到他的身份。另一个跟在他身后的人也走到了灯光下，是Lily。

她看上去并不惊慌，保持着一贯的临危不惧。但Farrier能猜到Henry来这人绝对没有干什么好事，他们的谈话也不会太愉快，但万幸的是还没进行到动用暴力的底地步，不过Lily身边可以保护她的人都已经被Lansky的人处理了。

“噢，如你所见，我并没有对Collins小姐做什么，我们只是来核实一些情况的。”Henry踏步走到了正对着Farrier的位置，周围的人都离他们远远地，像在围观一场牛仔决斗。

Farrier抬起眼看着Henry，对他的话没有太大兴趣：“问完了？她可以走了？”

“不，不。我发现实际情况比我想象中的要复杂一些。”Henry叹了口气，一副不知如何开口的为难表情：“你知道吗？你破坏了Lansky先生对你的信任。”

Henry的话用了听起来相当严重的措辞，或许是某种激将法，但这对Farrier没起到太大作用，他不为所动，等着居心叵测的男人继续说下去。

“我们查了Collins家族名下的账目和产业，很明显，你给了他们相当大的自主权，。或者换个说法，你接管他们家族的说法只是为了敷衍我们，你更像是他们的保镖。”

这的确是事实，Farrier名义上的接管，实则是对Collins家族的保护。他抬起手，用枪托蹭了蹭耳背，皱着眉回答道：“我记得我们当初的谈判内容里，我们和你们只是平等的合作对象，你没有权利调查和干涉我名下的资产。”

Lansky的势力已经跟上了他野心膨胀的速度，他最后这场针对Farrier和他帮派的收网行动只需要一个借口。或许他们早就知道Collins家族和Farrier的关系，但他们对其睁一只眼闭一只眼，就是为了把这个秘密当做最后一块筹码，以此名正言顺地打垮Farrier。

今天的Lily在她一贯随意的吊带裙装外裹上了一件厚重的大衣，她神情紧绷，紧闭着猩红的嘴唇，一言不发，背后站着两个Henry带来的打手，或许他们手里的枪正抵在Lily的腰上也说不定。Lily对他们来说没有任何利用价值，在这群横行霸道的美国黑帮眼里她不过是个没有实权的贵族小妞。

Farrier强迫自己冷静些，开始去考虑些可行的点子，而不是满脑子用子弹把面前这几个可恶的脑袋打开花。他不能再搞砸这些事了，至少不能让Collins因为她姐姐发生什么意外而更恨他。

即使Collins已经不会比现在更恨他了。

年长的Henry摊开手掌，耸了耸肩膀，用一种近似怜悯的目光看着面前的棕发男人，像是看透了一个强词夺理的孩童：“你知道你犯规了，这些说法都没有意义，Farrier先生。”

“那你想要什么？”  
“加入我们，我说过，Lansky先生一直都很欣赏你。相应的，鉴于你耍小聪明的前科，你名下的东西也需要交给我了。”Henry显然是个老手了，如此厚颜无耻的要求他都可以面不改色地提出来，不得不说，他在做一个奸商这方面的才能远胜过做一个黑帮成员。

现在的状况下，双方都默认了一件事：他们不会在这个地方动手交火。至少Henry是这么想的。Farrier掂了掂手里的枪，微微移开眼神，和Lily的目光对上了。Lily是个非常聪明的女人，她瞬间意识到了Farrier的馊点子，用口型示意他住手。

他可以现在假装同意Henry的条件，然后带Lily走。但这会让他陷入被动的状态——失去一个除掉Lansky心腹的机会。Lansky显然已经摩拳擦掌准备开始回合，无论如何他们都不可能再维持相安无事，井水不犯河水的状态了。如果在他想活到结局并且为这场表演谢幕，那么就意味着他必须先下手为强。

Farrier很意外自己的思考速度居然能在如此短的时间内，顾虑到这么多事。他笑了一下，低声说：“如你所愿。”然后抬起手，扣下了扳机，用一颗子弹在Henry满是褶子的额头上开了个血淋淋的洞口。他的双目圆睁，像濒死的鲈鱼眼珠一样几乎要掉出来。

他后脑勺被火药炸开了一个大洞，温热的血浆溅了Lily一脸，但Lily并没有像普通的淑女一样忙着尖叫，而是趁乱挣脱了身后打手的挟制，但腰部还是被子弹擦伤了。Farrier和她配合得还算默契，抬起枪管又是两下连发，解决了那两个打手，周围的杂鱼则是和他的人扭打到了一起。

“这太疯狂了。”  
Lily大声叫道，擦了一把脸上的血，把自己的口红也一起擦花了。她瞪了Farrier一眼，后者无所谓地朝她点了点头，戴上了拳环，背对着门口杵在那儿，没有半点离开的意思。Lily现在只想离开满是血腥味的火拼现场，匆匆朝门口跑去。

然后那扇木门被推开了。

“姐姐？”  
那个低沉却又清脆的嗓音时隔多年，再一次在Farrier耳边响起，依旧那么熟悉，甚至能让他回忆起这个声音的主人的每一种语调，无论是温柔的、诱人的、平静的、发怒的、悲伤的，还是绝望的。

他没有料到会在这种情况下和Collins重逢，这远远超出了他对一个“好时机”的定义，甚至连再见面的第一句话该说什么他都没有想好。然后他就转过了头，迎上了Collins的目光。

店外的路灯闪了两下，光里都是流动的浮尘，Collins就站在那片光里，金发依旧和七年前一样熠熠生辉。阴影却像一块黑布蒙住了他的眼，让旁人看不清他目光落在何处。Farrier知道Collins看到他了，但他们没有对话，就仅仅在黑暗中对视了三秒。之后Collins就扶住了身边的Lily，果断地转身离开了门口。

你得追上去，Farrier的直觉告诉他自己。

他急忙转过头叮嘱身旁站着的James：“处理好这里的事。”James瞪大眼睛看了看地上血肉模糊的尸体和一片混乱的斗殴现场，似乎觉得老板的要求有些强人所难：“这不是件小事，但是你现在的确得赶紧离开现场了。”

深冬的夜晚起了风，Collins搂着Llily的腰，手掌上糊满了湿热的液体，而Lily似乎也因为失血进入了半昏迷状态。一个他最不想听到的声音叫住了他：“等等。”

Collins弯腰的动作一僵，在车门对面站着的人是这些年他阴魂不散的噩梦主角。夜风吹乱了男人棕色的头发，荡下几根挡在了他灰绿色的眼前，他吐出一口雾气，说：“你的姐姐得跟我走，我还有重要的事要和她谈，我会为她找医生的。”

他的话并没有让Collins让步，而是转而把Lily的双腿也塞进了后座上。高挑的金发青年单手支住车门，低着头回答道：“不。”Farrier看到他蓄了胡须，看上去让他成熟了不少，或许这是Collins用于自我防卫的某种方式。

“听着，这件事无关私人恩怨，而是和你家族以及我自己的存亡有关。”Farrier试着拿出公正而耐心十足的态度劝说自己的老朋友，或者说是旧情人，但他完全没有料到从前冷静自制的Collins会突然发起火来。伯爵猛地拍了一把车门，一声巨响，大声吼道：“我说不。”

“得了吧，你不能像个无理取闹的小孩一样意气用事。”  
“谁才是意气用事的那个混蛋？” 

Collins良好的教养也压不下语气里露骨的讥讽，像一种短暂的情绪宣泄，然后他的理智回归，再度占据主导。在尴尬的沉默持续了一会儿后，Collins用平静的语调补充道：“我跟你去。”

他的提议让Farrier有些难以置信，抬了抬眉毛，看了Collins一眼。对方似乎疲于和他对话，转身就上了Farrier的车。

在派人把Lily送去私人医生的住处后，Farrier带着Collins离开了酒吧。他们很久没有并排坐在轿车后排上了，第一次是他带着不谙世事的富家少爷去东区冒险，最后一次是他们并肩战斗，共赴那场危机四伏的晚宴。而谁也没想到，时过境迁，他们再坐在一起竟然会一路无言。刚才Collins的怒气似乎只是昙花一现，更多的时候，譬如现在，Farrier都从他身上感觉不到丝毫和自己有关的情绪。

亘在他们他们之间的是一道深不可及的鸿沟和延绵七年的空白，他们沉默地站在两端，互相注视，却不再靠近。

和Farrier挤在狭小的空间里，一起呼吸是一件令Collins煎熬的事，至少他的举动表明了他的想法。他扯了扯衬衫扣到最上面的一颗纽扣，摇下了车窗，希望可以透透气。而Farrier注意到了一个问题：Collins信息素的味道并没有消失。即使它变得非常稀薄，但对于Farrier来说是可以闻到的。

这是一件怪事。

侧着坐的金发青年把后颈留在了Farrier的视线里，那里有一块狰狞的伤疤，缝合线已经被拆除了，但切开的痕迹依旧清晰可见。毫无疑问，Collins如Lily所说，已经切除了信息腺。

十几分钟的车程后，他们到了那间熟悉的，靠近希达宮的公寓。兜兜转转多年，他们又回到了这个地方。Lily当初只是在这儿暂住了一段时间，然后就搬回了Collins家的宅邸里了。如今这里空置已久，虽然打扫得一尘不染，却几乎没有人气。进门后，Collins点了壁炉，在侧对着Farrier座位的摇椅上坐了下来，他不想面对这个男人。

Farrier把自己染血的黑西装脱了下来，丢在了脏衣篮里。他衬衫上也免不了沾上了些星星点点的血迹，但他不能再脱掉这个了。在点上了一根烟之后，他想了想这么多年来的事，应该先从哪件开始解释。但最终他还是选择了不做多余的赘述，就像他数年前一样固执：“我相信Lily已经告诉了你一些现在伦敦的情况。现在Lansky在伦敦的代言人Henry死了，我会趁机把他们连根拔起。你可以收回所有属于你的产业，别再跟我扯上关系。”

一直凝视着柴火的Collins有些不可思议地转过头，蓝眼睛里被火光熏出了些水汽，看向Farrier：“没有人可以和别人撇清关系”他顿了两秒：“我不明白，你为什么要现在杀他。”

“我也难免会有些不切实际的想法，譬如和他们和平相处。但最终我还是会发现那只是个侥幸的假设，也许我应该听Teddy的建议，当初在机场就把他们都杀了。”Farrier平静地剖析着自己，把玩着手里的打火机：“但我会为之付出代价，无论我做出什么样的选择，最后我都会付出相同的代价，只是早晚问题。”

“你会收到法院传唤，然后被判刑。”Collins移开了眼神，提前宣判了Farrier的命运。

真是令人心痛的态度。Farrier回答道：“我的人会让目击者闭嘴，这不是我第一次杀人。”

Collins的话题突然一转：“所以这些年来你的所作所为只是对我和我家族的庇护？而并非背叛？”

“可以这么理解。”Farrier满不在乎地抿了抿嘴，把烟掐灭了。

他的这句话似乎像是对他们往事的盖棺定论，那些让Collins重荷难负，备受折磨的往事在入土六尺后，最后的凭吊竟然只是如此一句轻飘飘的话，像一片几乎没有重量的羽毛。这些年来的日日夜夜，循环往复纠缠着Collins的爱恨都变得可笑，变得不再有意义。

愤怒的年轻人猛地站起身，他走到Farrier面前，一把揪起他的衣领，咬牙切齿地说：“你从来没有告诉过我，从来没有解释过。我就像一个与这一切都无关的过路人。”Farrier被他拉得站了起来，回答：“Collins，你知道的，我们从来都不是一个世界的人。”

他看到了Collins几乎要分崩离析的冷漠和伪装，强忍的泪水马上就要夺眶而出：“你说过你不在乎。”

“我可以不在乎，可是这一切无法改变。我们在出生时都被打上了不同的烙印，你有你的爵位和家族，你生而高贵。而我本来就一无所有，很快又会变得一无所有。我注定为某样东西而死。”

Farrier曲起手指，拭去Collins脸颊上落下的泪水：“这从来都不是一场游戏，我很认真。并且，我再也不会伤害你。”

Collins还想让自己的口气强硬些，但他怎么都办不到：“我不会因此原谅你的…我总是那么恨你…”他哽咽着垂下了头，然后那双熟悉的温热手掌拍了拍他的背脊：“但是我为什么就是没法停下这该死的感觉。”

或许他指的是爱，Collins知道，但这真的令人难以启齿，这是一个比一切感情都更沉重的词汇。

“你很烫。”Farrier搂着他，问道。  
“你的信息素。太奇怪了，我依旧能闻到它。”

如果Farrier没猜错，那就是Collins快因为闻到他的信息素而发情的前兆。这种异变实在是太罕见了，且不说他们都是Alpha，Collins通过手术去掉了自己的第二性别，但却只会受到他信息素的影响，并且像个Omega一样发情。

他们注定在一起，这是不可抗的宿命。

Farrier让Collins躺在沙发上，摸了摸对方滚烫发红的面颊。Collins瑟缩了一下，他金色的睫毛不安地颤了颤，不敢抬头正视Farrier。这样暧昧的状况并不能引起什么情色的遐想，毕竟他们的初夜丝毫没有快乐的回忆可言。Farrier感觉到了他的恐惧与抗拒，用一种郑重而温柔的语调说：“我绝不会伤害你。”然后Farrier站起身走开了：“我去拿抑制剂。”

开始愈演愈烈的高烧让Collins睁不开眼，他迷迷糊糊地看到Farrier站在储物柜旁的背影，微弱的橙色火光为他勾勒出了轮廓，让他想起了七年前他们在这儿不欢而散时的场景。这一次，Farrier没有离开。

Collins意识到自己无法用余生来恨一个人，细数他人的罪恶同时也是对他自己的凌迟，理智主导的心像一把锋利的匕首，让使用它的人满手鲜血。他终究还是感情用事的，只需要Farrier一个背影，一句话，一个眼神，他就溃不成军。

“别走。”  
然后他的手被握住了。Collins感觉到高烧让他的眼泪都变得滚烫，染湿了他的眼睑。然后丰润的唇轻轻地吻去了他的泪水。他听到Farrier的声音：“永不。”

*

那天在肯辛顿高街的酒吧里目睹了Henry命案的人都被James控制了，服务生、酒保、客人无一例外。虽然这不是Farrier第一次杀人了，但从前他的手下亡魂通常都是些无关紧要的恶徒，无能的伦敦警员不会对他们的失踪立案侦查，甚至不会有人将他们下葬。显而易见，Henry不是这些无名小卒的一份子，他的死马上就会闹得满城风雨，Lansky会动用所有手段找出凶手，借此将Farrier赶尽杀绝。

如果Farrier够快，就能在他们动手前清楚根植于伦敦的Lansky势力，或许代价惨痛，但他现在明白了自己已经别无选择。他们对目击证人威逼利诱，Payne对于这一点颇有微词。

“我已经尽我所能了。”Payne挂断了电话，对着坐在他面前的老板说，他的语气坦诚又无奈。然后他转过身，警觉地看了看窗户外，拉上了带着碎花的窗帘。

Farrier翘着腿，对他的诚恳不以为然：“但是还有三个人没有表态。”

“我们要给出比Lansky更高的价钱，还要保护这些人不被凶杀。这是一件很难的事，但是我没有告诉你不可能，我已经尽力去做了！”显然最近繁重的工作压垮他们可怜的经纪人了，他头上所剩无几的棕发似乎又少了几根。Payne一边趴在桌上算账，一边絮絮叨叨地抱怨：“我们已经花了两万英镑了，噢，老天，为什么会这么多。”他拍了拍自己的脑门，那些密密麻麻的罗马数字快要吓得他晕死过去了。

Farrier舔了舔下唇，思索着要不要告诉Payne他的主意：“听着，还有一件事，给我五万英镑。”

这个巨额数字刺痛了Payne的耳朵，他叫了起来：“什么？请你再说一遍？”

Farrier本来就不多的耐心大部分用在了Collins身上，他猛地站起来，往Payne的办公桌上锤了一拳，把一桌的文件都弄得乱七八糟。弯下腰用一种威慑力十足的腔调对着Payne说：“我说，挪出五万英镑，随便你从什么地方抽，赌场、俱乐部、酒吧的流水都可以，我不在乎。”

“我不是你的阿拉丁神灯，吹口气就能变出一堆钱来！”  
有人敲了敲房间门，沉闷的女声从外面传来，是Payne的妻子：“Payne，出什么事了？”

“没事。”经纪人叹了口气，大声回答道。然后他回过头，握紧了双手，他必须冷静下来，才能说服他意气用事的老板：“你要拿这些钱干什么。”

“我想收买一个人。”  
“五万英镑收买一个人？说真的要是超过一万英镑，我就会劝你请这个贪得无厌的蠢货吃子弹了，虽然杀人灭口是最蠢的方法，你也经常这么干，但我这次非常赞成这个主意。”快被老板的无理取闹逼疯的Payne抓起满桌的文件甩得到处都是。

“你真的这么想吗？”  
Farrier掏出了大衣口袋里的手枪，慢吞吞地往里面装子弹。Payne显然还没搞懂他想干什么，但不详的预感已经让被汗如雨下，他故作镇定地撩了一把散在额前的头发。Farrier的眼睛看向他，像一片深绿的沼泽，里面只有不断陷落的疯狂。

“遗憾的是，我发现在Henry死后，Lansky在伦敦的活动并没有停止，显然他的帮手似乎不止那么一个聪明人。事实上控方证人已经有十个了，威逼那部分James解决了十个，利诱这部分失败的也是十个。开庭没几天了，看来我这次似乎逃不过牢狱之灾了。”Farrier像个置身事外的人一样分析着，自嘲般笑了笑，然后他用枪口敲了敲桌上的文件，重复了Payne刚才的用词：“贪得无厌。”

中年的经纪人颤巍巍地低下头，看到了那份散落出来的文件，封面上的人名是“Mayer Lansky”，他瞬间改了口，不打算再和Farrier狡辩：“我们还能商量，如果你杀了我，这件事就真的没有转机了。我可以帮你买通证人，相信我。”

“想想Collins伯爵，他现在回来了，你不会想再次失去他吧。”  
Farrier对他的说辞感到恶心，但也因为想到Collins而迟疑了片刻。

这片刻只有区区几秒，但在他的脑子里却是一场漫长的告别。  
他印证了属于他自己的命运，一颗子弹换一条命，死得默默无闻，或是震耳欲聋。弹壳和尸骨在他身后累积成山，不知不觉他已经在别人眼中的歧途，也是他自己一直坚信的正道上越走越远了，远离他生命中不多的温情时光，还有那个金发碧眼的身影。

他不是第一天认识Payne了，他不知道Lansky用什么条件收买了他精明的经纪人。但有一点是毋庸置疑的，老套的忠诚和教条已经不适用于现在这个年代了，至少这样的骑士精神绝不属于Payne。如果他今天放过了Payne，期待他改过自新，那么明天等待Farrier的依旧是法院的传票，而Payne只会在新主人的庇护下逃得无影无踪。

一切都是罪恶的循环，所有人都将被不可逆转的命运卷入船锚之下，被裹挟入黑色的洪流。从本质上来说所有人都活在墨菲定律的骗局中，它们一无所有的，得到与失去的过程间反复徘徊着。Farrier能选择的只有从这片洪流中挣扎着，抬起手对着天空开上几枪，或者随波逐流，被洪流吞没。

它们没有区别，都是徒劳。

随即，Farrier发出了一阵不耐的哼声，他混乱的脑子有了最终定论，决定发言终结他们无休无止的诡辩：“我更想和来替你收尸的死神高谈阔论。”

然后他将漆黑的枪管塞进了Payne的嘴里，开了枪。  
他恍惚听到丧钟响了，为他将至的审判而响。

*

By touching you may kill,  
By keeping away you may possess.

*

Collins很高兴Farrier终于改掉了不辞而别这个习惯。

“我以为你不会去。”Lily躺在病床上，她的枪伤感染了，还在卧床休养。她看着迅速长大，甚至灵魂的衰老速度已经快过了躯体的弟弟。Collins脸上的情绪不再鲜明，但Lily还是感觉到了他的坚决。

窗帘被拉开，Collins把玫瑰插进了Lily床头的花瓶里，他站回落地窗边，和姐姐保持介于疏离与亲密之间的距离。

“我也以为我不会。”他穿着一身白西装，明亮的光线碎成金箔洒在他身上，像个准备盛装出席婚礼的新郎。

坐起身的Lily伸出手摸了摸玫瑰柔软的花瓣，暗红如欲滴的鲜血。她轻声说：“爱，多么折磨人的东西，让人遍体鳞伤后却还依旧义无反顾。”

“你知道吗，虽然我们同父异母，但我一直爱你，如同疼爱我夭折的小儿子。”Lily眨了眨眼睛，将玫瑰放回了原处：“你们都那么美好，又那么易碎，而世界像个黑暗冷硬的石窟，我不想看你一边摸索着往前走，一边一次又一次地破碎。”

难得一见的，Collins露出了一个如释重负的微笑：“我已经是破碎不堪的了，也正因此才造就了现在的无坚不摧。”

“我曾经以为只要过一年，两年，我就能忘记那份屈辱和痛苦，时间也的确这么做了。但当我再见到他时，真正涌现的不是那些东西，而是我最初的感情。简单而纯粹，令我气馁，无法抗拒。”他转回头，长久地凝视着那双和他极其相似的蓝眼睛：“正如你所说，我将终生受其折磨，并且义无反顾。”

Lily愣住了一瞬，然后也低下头笑了：“去吧，不要留有遗憾。”

在许多年后，他依旧清晰地记得那个傍晚，那是他和Farrier时隔七年重逢后的第二次见面，也是最后一次。虽然是深冬，但那天的阳光不错，日落后山间的风仍然有暖意。他独自一人开着车，绕过崎岖的山间公路，来到了那个僻静的秘密基地。谷地的季相与从前截然不同，茂盛的绿意尽数凋零，成了满地灰黄的枯叶。

Farrier似乎已经等了他很久了，他穿着毛衣和长裤，坐在躺椅上，像个闲适的度假客。一旁桌上的收音机还在和被丢进废品回收站的命运负隅顽抗，它播放着Dunkirk大撤退的演讲词，不时发出信号不太好的沙沙声。

闭着眼的Farrier被温柔的暖色夕阳包裹着，没有暴怒，没有不耐，也没有歇斯底里，他英俊的五官轮廓上笼着金色的光辉，像一尊漂亮的雕像，如同他们初次见面时一样。草木的香味洗刷掉了他身上的火药味与血腥气。Collins的脚步声让他醒了过来，他站起身，掸掉了落在自己身上的叶片。

他今天没有涂发胶，柔软的棕色短发荡在眼前，看上去像个年纪轻轻的青年。他难得露出笑脸，但Collins似乎比他更严肃，神情黯然，他张了张嘴，却没能问出任何问题来。

他们都知道Farrier将面对漫长的刑期，这是无可挽回的事实。  
他们曾相爱过，即使连黑暗无声的词句都没有交换过，但他们的确相爱过，就像无需言语的回忆，一种灵魂之间的默契使他们明白这份爱曾存在过，然后在盛开前夕被摘落。  
他们互相看着。

Farrier想过很多次他们的告别场景，就像人总会想象自己的葬礼一样。是会形同陌路？还是痛哭流涕？或是依依不舍？他握住了Collins的手掌，他望向那双蓝眼睛中潮湿的云翳，祈祷着其中不要再下雨。否则他或许会为此心软，为此不舍，割舍的心痛永远如肉中的刺，没有人可以为之做好准备，他也不行。

他放进Collins手中的是两张船票，Collins不在乎那两张票通向何处，他刚想开口就被Farrier打断了：“别问问题。”Farrier用手指揉着他耳鬓的金发，低声说：“也许我们能一起离开，然后在一个陌生的城市重新开始。”

“我爱过你。”Collins鼻尖有些发红，他没意料到自己终于可以如此释然地说出这个词，可当他们都可以坦然面对时，却已经太迟了，旭日才刚刚东升，但他们的命运已垂垂老矣，行将就木，蹒跚着走向注定悲剧的结局。

Farrier握住了他的后颈，落日最后的光辉逆着Farrier的方向落下，晃得Collins眼中一片茫茫金光。熟悉的声音在他耳边响起：“我依然爱你。”

然后Farrier吻了他。Collins失去了对时间流逝的度量，或许过去了一秒，一分钟，甚至一万年，久到他们在四下无人的树林里化为岩石，久到他们的罪与罚都被时光冲刷入泥土之下，久到尘世的一切都烟消云散，他不再是他，Farrier也不再是Farrier。

但Farrier终究还是离开了，并且再也没有回来。  
他的刑期长达数十年，留下的只有那两张前往Dunkirk的船票，直到卡纸的侧边变得破烂不堪，上面印刷的黑字都褪色，它们都依旧静静躺在Collins的抽屉里，陪他老去。

爱如逝水，到头来再轰轰烈烈的岁月都不过眨眼一瞬，它消失，但生命却依旧带着未亡之人前行。


	7. HE番外

那是一条漫长的河流，在有乔木荫蔽的地方失去光芒而变得黑暗幽深。流过蜿蜒的山涧，顷刻之间，它又变成了开阔的湖面，像光滑的镜面一样展开，上面跳动着无数的红色碎光，像一把太阳掷向人间的大火，燃烧尽所有聒噪的言语。

北岸的维多利亚河滨是个观景的好地方，不知从什么时候开始，Collins养成了来这儿静坐的习惯。Lily遗传了父亲的毛病，随着岁数的增长，身体也越来越虚弱。经营生意的重担又重新偏移到了Collins身上，他早就在回来之前拿到了塔弗茨大学的学位，如今也没有再回波士顿的必要了。在政府的改革下，贵族走向没落是必然的结局，但他们拥有其他的资本可以稍加抵抗世道的剧变。

可这又有什么意义呢？

偌大一个家族如今只剩下他们兄妹，Lily和他都失去了生育能力，总有一天这一切都将无以为继。他们家族的名号只会被遗落在书典的角落中，荒无人烟的宅邸被拍卖，或者铲平，巨额的财富被政府收缴，然后所有有关他们的文字和话语一同消逝，他们的消亡才正式来临。

和贵族一同衰落的还有盛极一时的黑帮纷争，各方势力土崩瓦解，它们的残党都沦落成了零星作案的抢劫犯，这样的情况也没有持续太久，一夕之间，警方在污点证人的帮助下肃清了伦敦大部分的罪犯。这座混乱又繁华的城市曾经在五光十色的灯下旋转着，奔跑着，花花绿绿的支票纸钞伴着他的脚步纷落，然后它在飞起来之前突然坠入了霓虹的河里，终于，在数十年后溺死在一片安定与平静中。

后来Collins才明白贵族与黑帮还有一个共同点，他们都生在烈火烹油的焰舌上，在墙上投映出巨大的阴影，一旦熄灭，骇人的影子将不复存在，他们也将成为一团灰烬。

轿车熄火的声音从他背后传来，坐在木凳上的Collins站了起来，抚平了西装上的褶皱，即使是无所事事的闲逛，他也总是穿着一身正装，这令他感受到了某种奇妙的仪式感。他的司机打开车门，走了下来。那个人高马大的男人正是James：“老爷，回去吗？”

一大群海鸥挥翅从他的头顶掠过，庞大的暗影遮住了橙黄色的暖阳。一阵风袭来，吹乱了他的金发，他顺着鸥群飞翔的方向看去，湖上金色的火光也快要熄灭了，他该走了。Collins向James点头致意，坐进了车的后排。

在Farrier入狱后，他从前的手下有一部分被Collins收留了，其中就包括他的老搭档James。他们对平静的生活适应得很快，让过去经历的腥风血雨更加的不真实，甚至让人怀疑它们是否存在过。

十年的时间眨眼即逝，在此之前，Collins时常被困在黑白的梦境中，里面有无穷无尽的螺旋楼梯，一直蔓延到深不可及的地底。Farrier的背影就在他前面，但无论他走得有多快都追不上对方的脚步，然后Collins开始奔跑，跌落。最终噩梦定格在那场循环播放的黑白电影中，一杯冰凉的红酒从他的头顶淋到脚。

为了逃避这些诅咒一样的梦，Collins开始逃避睡眠，他把所有精力都投入到攻读学位上，写不完的论文和做不完的调研展示成了他的救星。

恨是颇为强大的动力，远比爱这种含糊不清的东西能让人坚定心智。在这十年里，Collins没有再回忆起Farrier对他的恶劣行径，他常常想，如果能继续做那个噩梦或许是件好事，至少可以让他说服自己多多少少还是恨着Farrier的，但是一次都没有。

只有他一个人站在宁静的山谷里，夕阳依旧，陈旧的房车还停在原地，但躺椅上已经无人等候，只有春风依旧从他身边穿过，带着收音机里的声音传向远方。或许是现实中的他已经失去了太多东西，所以梦中总是停滞在四季如春的季节。

这是件简单的事，以Collins的智慧可以轻而易举地得出结论：他怀念Farrier带给他的一切，无论是快乐还是痛苦。他不仅仅是爱过Farrier那么简单，他依旧还爱他，而这份该死的感觉或许直到死去那天才能停止。

他最近意外的悠闲，在完成了融资计划后，前些年衰落的码头有一部分将由他接管改在，大量的失业人员也得到了安置，避免了他们陷入流离失所的怪圈。目前暂时没有太多的事需要Collins操心，他可以直接回家，然后和Lily共进晚餐。

“老爷。”  
听到James欲言又止，Collins抬起了头：“怎么了。”他看向车窗外，离宅邸的门口还有十来米，在不远处黑色的铁门外站着一个熟悉的身影。

“Peter先生又来了。”James回过头，向自己的老板征求意见，“已经过去这么多年了。”

Collins用手指撑着自己的下巴，一脸严峻地看着那个熟悉的身影。Peter已经比他们初遇时长大了很多，他的个子或许已经和自己不相上下了，外貌也变得成熟起来。一头金发的青年站在渐暗的余晖里，像一位孤独而执着的守望者。

他的等待是无果的，和Collins一样，或许他们都明白这个道理，但这并不能改变他们的坚持。

“去后门。”Collins叹一口气，终于回答了James。

*

吃完晚饭后，Lily和自己的弟弟在后院里散步。她的身体大不如前，在初秋都需要穿上厚重的外套御寒。天边的夕阳已经快完全失去光芒了，只在深蓝色的天际线上留下了一抹橙红。星光与弯月已经出现在了夜空之上。他们路过沉眠着的花草，到了明亮的路灯下，Lily停下了脚步。

“你看今天的报纸了吗？”  
Collins被她问得一愣。

Lily笑了笑，在一旁的木椅上坐了下来：“他因为急性心肌炎猝死了。”

没有回答，Collins将脸转向了其他方向，路灯的光线企及不到的角落。他的反应似乎太过平静，让Lily猜不出Collins是否已经得知了这个沉重的消息。那则消息也是她读早报好时无意看到的。曾经红极一时的黑帮头目也被遗忘在了时光的暗面，和平年代的主角已经不是他，连报纸上也只有一隅，寥寥几行字，为他注定悲剧，却仍然传奇的一生划上了句号。

“不是个坏消息，也不是个好消息。对吧？”

Collins含糊地应允了一声，然后在Lily身边坐了下来。Lily知道他现在不太好受，也没有再说些多余的话，两个人就只是静静地坐在花园的一角。

一切都在缄默的夜风中涤荡，然后消弭。他思索着，反省着的往事似乎已经失去了意义，伴随着它们其中一位主人一同死去了，没有丝毫预兆，也不会让人做好郑重其事的准备，那么突然，就像一颗划过他眼前的流星。

无数个片刻的消亡组成的永恒被称为逝去，它们切切实实地存在过，也毫无疑问地再不复还。如果玫瑰花悄然地凋落，如果星星在高天暗淡，如果浪击峭壁碎成飞沫，如果落日余晖熄灭在云端。那就是死亡，了无挣扎的痕迹。

或许他现在真的成了世界上最孤独的人，Collins想。

*

Collins在早起洗漱完毕后换上了一身深蓝色的西装，不过他没有去办公楼，而是筹备着一场远行，穿正装是他的一种习惯。他打开了书桌最角落的抽屉。因为常年缺乏使用，锁已经生锈了，他费了不少力气才把满是灰尘的旧抽屉打开，里面有两张已经泛黄的旧船票，破旧不堪，只用手指捻上几下就会裂开。上面的日期已经模糊不清，但Collins忘不了那几个数字，他把它们揣进了风衣的口袋，然后提起皮箱离开了。

整整过去十年了。

去Dunkirk花了大概半天时间，Collins坐在晃晃悠悠的邮轮上，好几次都快睡过去了。温暖的日光落在缓慢起伏的波涛上，仿佛变成了海洋的光芒，从深处升起来，而他被这片光所包围，送到他从未去过，却无比熟悉的异国他乡去。多佛海峡白色的峭壁和黑色的暗礁在他的视线里逐渐远去，被拉长成了一条白色的线，然后沉入海平面中。

抵达港口后，Collins和其他游客一起下了船。大部分人或许都是归家的法国人，他们神色匆匆，没有半点游客的匆忙。Collins身不由己，被涌动的人流往前推。即使身处这样的情况下，他还是有机会匆匆一瞥这片传奇的海滩的。

它看上去非常平静，和任何一片沙滩别无二致，甚至更荒凉。除了延绵几十里的白色细沙还有枯黄的野草之外，什么都没有。或许那下面还埋着些报废的炸弹。或许有时间他还可以再折返回来，夜深人静的时候在这儿一个人待一会儿。

然后他搭上计程车，前往城镇。这个僻静的法国小镇和伦敦截然不同，在夜晚还没来临时，街上的店铺已经只剩下零零散散的几家还开张着了，不过它们也已经开始收拾东西准备打烊了。这种安宁的地方不会有赌场，甚至连俱乐部、酒吧之类的Collins也没看见。

路灯逐一亮了起来，但街上已经没有多少行人了，偶尔有几个结束了一天垂钓的老人提着渔具路过，要不就是带着宠物散步的悠闲妇人。路边花坛里的风信子并不在乎黑夜的到来，它们依旧在夜风中摇曳着花枝，为低声歌唱的蟋蟀提供荫蔽。Collins提着行李箱漫无目的地走着，他不在乎旅店还有没有房间，也不在乎今晚要在哪儿休眠。在绕着河流走过了大半个城镇后，Collins最终停在了一座小小的拱桥上。

夜晚的风很温柔，却依旧冰凉，让他拉紧了风衣的领口。他金色的碎发在月光下亮得像发光的死线，他抬起头看着漫天浩瀚的繁星，一股莫大的安宁涌上了他的心头。

或许他也不是那么孤独。  
即使四下无人，即便相隔着万千不可抗的悲剧，相隔着庞大的生死。但他总觉得有人和自己同时望着这片星空。不需要互相靠近，也不需要语言交流，甚至不需要活在一个世界。

他站了很久，久到夜深的小镇一片死寂，像一个存在于时间之外的定格。Collins呼出一口气，立即在寒冷的空气里结成了白雾。现在应该已经凌晨了，他想了想，决定走回那片海滩。

当他重新踏上那片沙滩时，又过去了几个小时。月亮已经升到了头顶，照得乳白色的沙滩一片通明，那些细碎的沙子像落下的月尘，笼罩着一层朦胧的荧光。Collins走到了离潮水很近的地方，脱下了鞋子，站在沙滩上。他闭上眼，似乎还能听到轰炸机的轰鸣，还有歼击机的引擎声。

然后海潮的声音越来越大，遥远而缓慢，在他的耳畔回荡着。某种强烈的情愫鼓动着他向前走，于是Collins就那么做了，他已经厌倦了和自己，和过去做抗争。也许顺从他的本心和愿望才是最好的结果。

当他的脚掌踏进海水的第一秒，刺骨的寒意几乎让他汗毛直立，再之后他的身体似乎就不那么抗拒了。顺着脚踝开始，他的身体开始变得麻木。连冰冷的触感也逐渐变成了不真实的暖意。Collins开始渴望进入那片温暖的水域中，就像和上面倒映着的月光融为一体。

他踩在嶙峋的礁石之上也感觉不到疼痛，海带温柔地抚摸着他的伤口，仿佛也在心疼他。很快海水就漫到了他的腰部，他的下半身都开始冻得失去知觉。

他真的想在这儿结束吗？Collins这样问自己。然后有关他前半生的画面开始浮现，像是走马灯一样在他眼前闪过，其中有他大雾弥漫的童年，他在褪色的砖石楼房间奔跑，还有他已经记不清面貌的生母，那双柔软无力的手握着他的手。

最后一句话是：“我爱你，孩子，活下去。”

Collins开始后仰，倒进那片深蓝海水里的动作也变得缓慢，足够让他回忆更多的事情。

接下来是他在父亲身边度过的日子，人人都爱他，但他们的脸依旧模糊不清。他的父亲并不温和也算不上严厉，但Collins依旧是敬爱他的。教堂的钟声也响了起来，他想起了那块紫杉树下的墓碑。

“记住你自己是谁，Collins.”

他终于摔进了海面中，像一块砸碎镜面的石子，只激起了一点小小的波澜，然后开始了下沉。刺骨的凉意和海水一起灌进他的口鼻里，Collins闭上了眼。

他不想死，也不想活下去，只想停留在这个片刻。  
或许他是贪婪的，因为人们往往把这种状态成为永恒。

唯一一张清晰的面容出现了。  
Farrier近在咫尺，即将给他一个让他如饥似渴却又恨之入骨的吻，烟草和火药的味道烙在他的唇上，也烙在了他的灵魂上。除此之外，还有他年少时渴望的惊险与跌宕，也是他成人后深恶痛绝的暴行与罪孽。恨总是和爱相互依存，一旦一方滋生，就只会助长另一方的疯长。

Collins还记得最后那一吻时，Farrier没有闭眼，他眼里除了爱，还有无畏。

他说的是“我依然爱你。”  
而Collins从他眼里读懂的是“我愿意为你而死。”

[我也愿意。]  
Collins默念道。

突然有一双伸进了水中的手，架起了他的臂膀将不断下沉的Collins从海水中抬了起来。如梦初醒的金发男人挣扎了两下，摔进了那人的怀里，他转过头看到了一双灰绿色的眼睛，还有被海风吹湿的棕发。

也许上帝听到了他的祷告，甚至大发善心，决定圆满他得寸进尺的愿望。

他没有丝毫迟疑，吻了下去。男人也没有拒绝他的热情，而是还给了他一个熟悉的吻，他们唇齿纠缠，抵死缠绵。Collins用力地吻着他，像是在确定他不是一只稍纵即逝的鬼魂，啃咬得Farrier本就饱满的嘴唇发肿，直到血腥的味道在他们嘴里散开。温热苦涩的泪水滴落到Farrier的脸上，Collins终于放开了他，簌簌滴落的泪像他久旱的蓝眼睛里的一场暴雨，将Farrier的心都淋得湿透。

因为信息素的影响，Collins的脸开始浮现出红晕，他想质问Farrier，语气里却是掩饰不住的脆弱：“你为什么还活着，你明明……”

他们倒在沙滩上，满身都是白色的细沙，Farrier紧抱着他，安抚般拍打着Collins的脊背，在他耳边说：“我回来了，我是他们的证人。”然后他吻了吻Collins的鬓发：“要保证我的安全太难了，所以他们给了我一个新身份。从前的我已经死在服刑期里了。”

Farrier感觉到了Collins开始骤升的体温，在他开口前，Collins就抢先打断了他：“不要抑制剂，这儿也没有抑制剂。”他急迫的语气让Farrier微笑了起来：“我们还有很多时间。”

“从今以后，只有死别，不再生离。”

圆月渐落，天边开始升起黎明的微渺曙光。在破晓的第一道阳光下，Collins看清了Farrier长出白发的耳鬓，然后他们望进互相的眼眸中，在其中见证了永恒。过往的种种烟消云散，成为岁月背面的尘埃，只剩下最后一个释然的相视而笑。

太阳升起了，他们没有再说一句话，只是相拥。  
而他们已经等待这一刻很久了。


End file.
